


Frank Daddy

by Bonnietakesnosh_t



Category: Bright (2017), Bright (Bonnies AU)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Cuddles, Cute, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fan - Freeform, Fanart, First Love, Fluff, Fogteeth Clan, Graphic Violence, Human/Orc - Freeform, Kissing, Love, Lovely, Lovers, Masturbation, Mating, Mutual Masturbation, Orc Culture, Orcs, POV Alternating, Protectiveness, Sexual exploration, Size Kink, Smut, Touching, bright orcs, connection, fogteeth frank - Freeform, fogteeth orcs - Freeform, frank daddy - Freeform, orc boyfriend, orc feelings, orc lover, orc mating, orc smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-03-13 19:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 37,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonnietakesnosh_t/pseuds/Bonnietakesnosh_t
Summary: This story follows "Fogteeth Frank" an OC Fogteeth Clan/Gangmember Orc from the Bright movie & his relationship with a female reader.This story contains smut, romance, violence & more (or, it will eventually). It also links up with two of my other Fogteeth Orc Fics: 'Look at me' (Dorghu x Reader) and "Rrollos Grrl" (Rrollo Fogteeth OC x Reader)My writing is alternating POV.Note:  Frank first appeared  in Chapters 1 & 9 of my other Bright Fanfic "The Writing's on the Wall" (Nick Jakoby x female OC) and I just thought the big dude needed some LOVIN.





	1. Teaser...

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to send me tag requests via any forum (this goes for all my works)

Frank leaned against the stone wall at the gates of the kindergarten and watched the kids running around the painted playground and suppressed a smile when he saw his nephew run straight for the teacher and dive into her arms. The kid had good taste.

Frank had helped out with collecting the kids on and off since his brother had been sent to prison a few weeks ago. He still had at least another 4 months to serve and asked Frank as his younger brother to keep an eye out for his family and help out his heavily pregnant wife. Frank had always been great with the kids and it helped that he was one huge mean looking motherfucker – nobody ever gave the kids any shit when Frank was around.

He had notice her the first day he had arrived outside the kindergarten and he had been surprised when she had let the kids, his niece and nephew, drag her over to him to introduce him. Although this was a mixed race Kindergarten all of the other parents – orc and human alike had given him frightened glances and left him a wide berth... not that he cared.

But not her – she had smiled and kissed the kids on the tops of their heads as they hugged her goodbye... and she had told them to be good for him. His chest had puffed out a bit at that. It was a weird feeling.

Soon he realised that he was crushing hard on her – this tiny human female. She must have been 5'2 max, but her body was so full and curvy and soft. She had a wild tangle of soft curls that bounced and twisted in the breeze as she chased after the kids and his breath had caught a few times when he had noticed her peeking at him from under that hair when she thought he wasn’t looking.

A tiny human chick – but he was one of the biggest orcs in the city. The biggest in his crew at least.

Human chicks had fascinated him for a while now. They were so fragile, breakable and in comparison to his kind... weak. But they were always on heat – always. It was no wonder there were so many humans about the – they were ready to go every month of the year, like soft, hot little baby factories. Not that he wanted to actually make a baby – fuck no, he was way too young for that shit. But... it was just... super hot.

He glanced up and sniffed. It was going to rain. Luckily he had the truck today so the kids wouldn’t get soaked.

The teacher began to round up the kids to get them inside and ready to leave and he nodded as she gave him a smile and a small wave before she disappeared inside the doors with the kids.

It started to rain – hard. Frank didn’t mind, so he stood at the gates alone whilst most of the other parents crammed into the bus shelter or stayed in their cars. The doors opened and a tsunami of tiny kids came pouring out. He waited as they scampered past him – his eyes scanning for his charges when at last they came out of the door, each holding one of her hands... none of them had rain-jackets on and they all three squealed as they ran towards him.

\- - -

Shit! You couldn’t believe this rain, where had it come from! Fuck! And these poor kids... just like you - they were going to get soaked. You had waited behind with them until everyone else had left the playground so that they would have a clear run across it to their uncle and his waiting truck. You ran now through the warm heavy rain, heads down until they reached him.

“Uncle Frank!” The kids squealed in unison.

You made to pass them over to him but they wouldn’t let go of your hands.

“Hi Frank! I'm afraid these guys don’t have jackets!” you stood, getting soaked and shouting to him through the rain.

His head was bowed to keep the rain out of his eyes but he was pretty obviously checking out your rapidly soaking top, no doubt it was now verging on transparent.

“Come on” He nodded towards the truck and opened the passenger door before he ran around and hopped into the drivers seat. The truck had rocked with his weight when he got in and you had to steady little Briella as she hopped up. Brayden was next, you lifted him up with a grunt – he was small but dang orcs were dense and heavy. Just as you were about to say your goodbyes Frank leaned across the kids and held out his hand to you,

“Get in – we can drop you off” He said. Both kids began to squeal with glee!  
“Yeah! Come on Miss Y/N! Uncle Frank can take us all home!”

There was a seconds hesitation and then you grabbed his hand, the heat and roughness from his skin stopping your soaked hand from slipping free as he hauled you up and into the truck.

You closed the door and slicked your now soaked hair back from your face and turned to him – this was the closest you had been to him since that first day the kids had introduced him. In the confines of the truck he seemed even bigger.

“Thank you so much for this! I only live a few bus stops away but this rain is crazy!” You smiled and laughed as the kids were using their t-shirts to dry off their faces.

He had said it was no problem and when you told him where you lived he had known the neighborhood well. He would drop the kids off at his brothers house first as his sister in law would kill him if he drove them around in that state. He still wasn’t managing to conceal how much he was looking at your soaked through shirt, even as he drove. Looking down your heart lurched to see that yes – the pale yellow t-shirt was now practically see through and your bright pink and turquoise bra was showing trough like a neon light. You pulled at the shirt in an attempt to adjust it over your belly roll but all this succeeded in doing was to pull it tighter across your bosom. You actually heard Frank give a little grunt when you did it, and you had to fight a smirk.

When you had arrived at the kids house Frank had left the engine running with the heater on for you as he ran them inside. A soon as he was out of sight you flipped down the passenger mirror and quickly swiped away the tiny blurs of mascara that had formed under your eyes and ruffled your hair up in the air from the vents. The shirt was beyond redemption at this point but you gave the girls and adjustment... if you were putting on a show may as well make it a good one.

He was gone for less than two minutes and he came jogging back over to the truck and got in – again the truck creaked and swayed as the shocks had to compensate for his weight.

“OK – lets go... uh...?” He cocked his head and you saw his ears twitched just the same way Braydens did when he was confused – dang it was cute.

“My name is Y/N. You don't have to call me Miss Y/N Frank.” You laughed as he frowned and started the car, pulling away much faster than he had when the kids were passengers and forcing you back into the seat.

\- - -

Franks nose twitched as he tried to keep his eyes on the road. God damn... he could see right through her shirt – her tits were HUGE, and straining against the soaking fabric. He gulped and tried to keep his head straight as he tightened his grip on the wheel.

Soon they pulled up outside her apartment building and he parked the truck, but left the engine running. What now? He had his crush in his truck, outside her house, underwear all on show... but he had no idea how to make a move. He knew for a fact his usual style – bull dominance - would definitely not go down well in this situation, which meant that he was at a complete loss. He leaned back in his seat – about to turn to her and say something, anything to break the silence when she suddenly spoke.

“Hey Frank – you got pretty soaked through too. Do you want to come in and dry off? Unless you have somewhere to be that is – it doesn’t look like this rain is going to go off any time soon.” She had turned in her seat to face him and his eyes were drawn down to the soft curve of her hips and thighs tilting as she shifted under his gaze.

He gulped.

“Yeah – sure. That'd be cool.”

She smiled at him then and pushed back one of the drying curls that had fallen across her face. He turned off the ignition and followed her out of the truck as she sprinted across the lot to the entrance. Franks height gave him a perfect view of her bouncing and jiggling body as she ran and he just missed running straight into a signpost as he was too busy admiring the view.

“Fuck – way to play it cool dipshit...” he thought.

Once inside he followed her up two flights of stairs to her apartment – the landing was small so he stayed standing on the stairs as she opened the door – not wanting to crowd her. He followed her into her apartment and had to stifle a growl as his senses were taken over with the scent of her.

\- - -

Oh my god – what am I doing? You thought as you jogged up the stairs, Frank following close enough behind that you swore you could feel his breath heating your back.


	2. Chapter 2 - The sofa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This needs edited - I'm sure there are typos and mistakes galore... but godammit I need to go for a drink and a lie down in a darkened room. I'll fix it tomorrow night
> 
> YOU ARE WELCOME.

Oh my god – what am I doing? You thought as you jogged up the stairs, Frank following close enough behind that you swore you could feel his breath heating your back.

He waited on the stairs whilst you unlocked the door and it was kind of cute to actually have his face on a level with yours for a change. He was finally trying to at least attempt to not stare at your chest… though he wasn’t doing too well.

You unlocked the door and he followed you into your small apartment.

You loved your home – but suddenly you wondered how it must look to an outsiders eyes. To Franks eyes. 

It was a small apartment but built for comfort. You had made the most of the small lounge and open kitchen and fit in a huge comfy couch and a small dining table that you mainly used for crafting. You liked colour, and plants – and it showed. And of course with your job you had a lot of drawings, paintings and gifts made for you by your students dotted about the place. You had a small altar on a tiny carved table in front of the main window and a fair amount of candles dotted about the place – you thanked the goddess that they were all unscented otherwise poor Frank would probably be on the floor by now.

“Take a seat Frank, ” You beamed at him, gesturing to the couch, 

“I’ll grab us some towels” 

You watched him stalk over to look at your altar as you dashed through to grab some towels from the closet. You contemplated changing your shirt to a dry one but, what the hell – it would be rude to keep your guest waiting and he seemed to like the shirt the way it was. All of the towels were pink – so Frank would just have to deal with it. You giggled to yourself as you rubbed your hair dry and made your way back through to the lounge to hand over the other super fluffy towel.

Suddenly you smacked straight into something – someone – that you hadn’t expected to be there. Peering out from underneath the towel you saw it was Frank, standing in the kitchen looking down at you with an intense gaze – his mouth opened and closed in an almost silent snarl as you dropped the towel to your side and gulped.

“Uh… “ You stammered.

Holy Shit he was standing so close! 

“Here you go!” you managed to squeak out as you handed him the towel.

Frank took the fluffy pink fabric from you and wiped it roughly over his face and head before stepping to your side and tossing it onto the couch. He now had you trapped in between him and the kitchen counter. Your heart was beginning to race – something was happening here… and it was really, really turning you on.

You felt your body tense as frank reached down and hauled his Fogteeth jersey up and over his head. Tossing it to join the towel on the couch as his eyes continued to bore into yours. He had a black sports compression long sleeve on underneath, and as he stood so close you could see every curve and angle of his body as he breathed deeply and let out a huff that blew across your face and made you blink. Wow. 

Jiraks Ghost this guy was ripped. Your mouth actually started to water.

He moved then, his huge hand coming up as he ran a finger softly down the front of your soaked shirt, following the line from your collarbone down over the cleft created by your breasts. Oh god… your body went into overdrive right then, you could actually feel your panties start to dampen.

You looked down at his finger as it lingered there and when you tilted your face back to look up at him again he spoke,

“Can I see?” He almost purred. His voice so low that it almost vibrated through your body – your felt your nipples beginning to harden under the soft lace of your bra.

“See what?” You tried to sound confident and sexy, but it came out as a squeak.

He shifted his weight onto one hip and tracked the line of lace across one of your breasts.

“This… the pink. It looks pretty.” He gave another silent snarl as his jaw slowly opened and closed.

You dropped the towel at your feet. You could feel his breathing getting faster as you dropped your eyes and began to pull the damp fabric of your shirt up and away from your body. As you pulled it over your hair you felt Franks hand grasp the fabric from you and he tossed it into the small hallway from where you had come.

You stood under him now, and he reached up again, one hand resting on your hip and one hand cupping your breast from below as he ran his thumb across the line of intricate pink and turquoise lace and you taught nipple. You gasped slightly and your skin dappled with goosebumps at his touch.

He frowned at the sight, squeezing your breast a little so his thumb could move up and across the bare skin like it fascinated him.

“What’s’ this?” He asked, gently brushing across the goose-flesh.

“It’s…” You gasped as his thumb moved across your nipple again

“It’s because of what you’re doing to me.” You gazed at him now and saw his ears flicker as you spoke.

He kept his hand on your breast but lowered his other hand to take yours up and slowly moved it towards his groin, gently laying your hand along the massive erection contained there within his basketball shorts.

“This is what you do to me” He growled.

He dropped his hand from you but you left yours resting on him, feeling his cock twitch at your touch You brought your other hand up to join it and ran them both along the length of it. It was pushed to the side and ran along almost to his hip. It was thick and so hot you could feel the heat radiating through the fabric and warming your hands.

Frank shifted his feet with a small grunt as you allowed your hands to explore him. His hand gently kneaded your breast as you massaged along his cock and let one hand wander up and over his stomach and up to his chest. When you finally looked up at him his eyes were closed and he was breathing so heavily that his massive shoulders were hitching with each breath. His free hand half curved into a fist.

“Frank?” You squeaked… dammit – why did it come out as a squeak!?

His eyes snapped open and he stared down at you like an animal who was about to pounce.

“Do you want to go over onto the couch?” You managed to speak this time – a bit shaky but it was much better.

In response Frank glanced once at the couch before stooping to scoop you up from the floor, hauling you up onto one of his arms as he stalked over to the couch and dropped onto it, pulling you down into his lap as his huge fingers sank into the soft flesh of your hips where he gripped you.

Your hands were both on his chest now – you could feel his heart racing beneath the thick muscle and your pussy clenched reflexively in anticipation, your thighs squeezed together and the motion raised you up a little on his lap.

Frank smiled at you then – a genuine, open smile… it was not something you had ever really seen on an orc before and it made him look so… young. 

He just looked so pleased with himself as he tilted his head forwards and trailed a rough finger under the waistband of your leggings to draw out an edge of pink and turquoise lace from your panties. He tilted his head questioningly to you before he did that purring voice again,

“Can I see?” His hand tugged gently at the lace there.

You laughed now – my god. Was this really happening?

Fuck it – why the hell not.

In reply you wriggled free of his grip and lay back against the sofa. Raising your hips from his lap you nodded to him

“Of course you can Frank - be my guest” You replied.

Frank grunted and brought both of his hands up to run them across his nose and tusks – it was then that you realised that you weren’t the only one whose mouth was watering. He hooked his thumbs under the waistband and slowly drew the leggings off, exposing the soft curve of your belly and the smooth skin of your thighs. He rested a hand on your stomach and he squeezed it slightly as his other hand finished removing the clothing and tossed it to the floor.

You lay back and watched as his eyes raked over your body, drinking you in with obvious delight and hunger.

Sweet mother – you had never felt so sexy in your entire life – you thanked the goddess that you had decided to wear matching undies today. Praise be!

\- - -

Frank could not believe his fucking luck.

He had decided that he was shit at small talk and he was gonna chance just going for it making a move… and it had worked. 

This gorgeous, hot, soft little creature was now splayed out across his lap in nothing but crazy pink lacy… things… and she was up for it. Holy fuck she was hot – and she was hot for him… her whole body was flooding his senses with the scents of arousal and it was driving him crazy. The fact that her plump little ass was parked right across his dick was also having quite the effect.

He had laid his hand on her soft belly and he marvelled at how soft and pliable the flesh was… it reminded him of the soft dough his Nana used to set to rise in her kitchen. It was just so different from his own body – rough and hard… and he fuckin loved it.

He lifted his other hand and ran the fingers up her thigh – watching her face as she closed her eyes and sighed. He was pleased to see that her legs parted slightly for him as he reached her panties and he slid his fingers down, cupping her mound as he massaged the damp patch he found there.

Emboldened by his success so far, Frank took another risk…

“D'you like that Baby Girl?” He purred softly – waiting to see if she would respond. He had tried talking like this with an orcish girl once and she had head butted him and shoved him off the bed. Bad times.

Y/N merely sighed and raised her hips slightly to allow his better access to her damp little panties.

“Fuckin A!!” he thought.

Frank ran one finger under the thin fabric of the panties crotch and ran his knuckle lightly across her bare skin.

“Can I see?” he asked, still gently kneading her soft belly.

She opened her eyes then at looked at him, her cheeks were flushed pink and her curls had come back as her hair had dried. Fuck – she was fucking gorgeous. And then she smiled the wickedest hottest little smile he had ever seen – his cock twitched so hard it practically nudged her across his lap.

He ran the backs of his fingers across her hot flesh a few times and was surprised to find the she was mostly hairless down there, just a little strip of hair at the front, but the lips of her cunt were silky and smooth against his skin. 

Jiraks balls – this was amazing.

He turned his hand then to gently trail a finger through her folds, immediately releasing the slickness that had been growing there – fuckin horny little humans he thought. Randy little fucks.

She moaned and writhed ever so slightly against him. He lifted his hand from her belly and used it to pull the lacy fabric aside to expose her to him so he would watch as he slowly worked her tiny clit underneath her panties. The scent was like a drug to him. He felt like the whole Alitimera gang could bust in the door and beat the shit out of him and as long as he could smell that scent he would fuckin let them.

Her hands were grasping at the cushions she lay on as she wriggled beneath his touch and he took the next step and slowly plunged his finger inside her.

“Frank…!” She gasped

“It’s OK baby girl… just relax.” He growled.

He worked his finger in slowly but his nose hitched as he suddenly smelled the scent of blood. Shocked he froze and glanced at her – she was still writhing happily – confused he looked down and slowly drew his finger out of her tiny tight pussy. Fuck… blood.

“Shit Y/N… uh.. you’re bleeding baby,” he apologized to her. “I’m sorry – did I hurt you?”

Her head snapped up in confusion and he lifted his hand to show her the glistening red wetness that covered his finger.

\- - -

SHIT! Her brain screamed at her… Now.. NOW – really body! For fucks sake.

She smiled at frank and shook her head as she rolled off him and onto her feet.

“Its OK Frank… don’t worry – you didn’t hurt me sweetie.” She grabbed the towel he had tossed there earlier and handed it to him.

“It’s just really bad fucking timing.” she smiled at him as she placed her hands on her hips and blew a stray curl out of her face.

“I’ll be right back” She said before stalking into the bathroom.

It only took her a second to grab and rinse her menstrual cup and get it in place. She cleaned herself up quickly with a damp wash cloth and gasped at the sensation of the rough fabric on her heavily aroused body – she had literally never been so turned on in her life.

She had to save this situation. 

She had left a huge fucking orc with a hard on the size of her forearm alone on her couch… she could not let this moment be ruined. With a plan in mind she fluffed up her hair, adjusted her bra and strode sultrily back through into the lounge.

Frank was still on the sofa, the stained towel now lay across the armrest to his left.

He sat up a little straighter as she walked up and stood in front of him.

“Are you OK – I’m sorry… I was being real gentle.” He growled, he looked angry with himself and his ears were folded back a bit against his head. You were relieved to see that his cock had not been adversely affected by the slight break in proceedings however.

“It wasn’t you Frank… its just what happens… you know about that right?” You moved closer to him and his hands came up to grasp your hips as he watched you.

He snarled a little and nodded, his gaze dropping to your breasts again.

OK, so… he wasn’t too upset after all.

“Does it hurt?” He asked, his ears doing that curious flick – so god-damned cute.

You moved forwards to straddle him and sit in his lap.

“Not right now… it might later though… but its OK. I can manage it – don’t worry about it…” You swallowed as you built up the courage to test out your theory on him now “…. Daddy”.

Franks whole body tensed. His eyes snapped to yours and you saw his nostrils twitch as he stared at you. His eyes searched yours trying to make sure he had heard you correctly and you gave him a shy smile. Oh yes – that had done the trick, you hadn’t thought it was even possible.. but you swear you had just felt his cock grow harder underneath you.

You leaned forwards, your lips almost touching his - your eyes never wavering from each other and he growled softly to you…

“Fuck… your so beautiful Baby Girl.” 

His hands slid around your hips and down to knead your ass. You kissed him then – it was a little scary and awkward because of the huge fucking teeth – but your were both taking it so slow – the danger just added to it. You drew back a little and trailed your tongue along his lower lip and up along his tusk – flicking lightly off the tip.

\- - -

The switch had been flipped. 

Frank knew she was his now and he shifted himself underneath her, nudging his dick so than it ran straight up towards his stomach… he was so hard the tip was working its way out from under his waist band as he moved her into position and she started to grind on his as they kissed. He laughed a little under his breath – he hadn’t had a dry ride like this since he was in high school… but fuck – this was literally the hottest thing that had ever happened to him. He was fully clothed and she was in her lacy pink undies but it was the hottest, tenderest sweetest fucking feeling he had every felt.

Her soft body was like putty in his hands and she squealed and moaned with delight as he caressed her and she ground her pussy onto his dick. Even through the panties and his shorts he could feel the heat – the want radiating from her.

After a while he noticed that she was getting a little bolder. She was grinding down on his so hard now that a full two inches of his dick had come free from his shorts and it was being pressed between her soft little pot belly and his hard stomach… it felt fucking INSANELY good.

Her kisses became deeper and she was gasping into his mouth as he realised she was cumming on him. Fucking hell – she was coming HARD. She had thrown her arms around his neck and thrust her tiny little tongue into his mouth. Frank kept one hand on her ass, pushing her harder down onto his cock as he grasped her head with the other…

“That’s it princess…” he purred into her mouth 

“Cum for me…. cum for your Frankie.”

She moaned and he felt her whole body tense – raising her up from his lap as her muscles contracted and her thighs tried to close over him. He held her there for a few seconds, her breath coming in short ragged gasps before he turned her face towards him.

“Fuck…. did you cum Kitten?” He whispered.

She leaned her forehead against his, her body still trembling in his hands.

“Yes… oh yes… thank you Daddy.” She sighed.

Frank shifted his face carefully so he could kiss her head without accidentally goring her with his tusks,

“Are you gonna help daddy cum now?” He looked down at her body as he stroked his hands over every inch of her.

In response she adjusted herself on his lap and reached back to unhook her bra. Franks breath caught as he saw the soft dusky nipples set free and he instinctively ducked his head to suckle as he grasped her roughly in a big hand.

He pulled her down hard against him and she started to ride him again – it only took a few moments before he felt the urge building within him. He licked and sucked at her perfect soft tits as she pushed the fabric of his shirt up to reveal his stomach. Few seconds more and he crushed her body to him as he came… his head thrown back as he let out a roar of pleasure.

He kind of frightened himself right then as he had never made a sound anything like that before… seriously what the fuck.

His dick was pumping his load out over his stomach, forcing it between their bodies as he held her to him.

She was suddenly very quiet and still and he realised that the had probably frightened her with that roar. He nervously glanced down at her… but she was smiling the wicked sexy grin at him again, and he managed a nervous laugh. She laughed too… and soon they were both giggling on the sofa together. Both dripping with franks cum and extremely pleased with themselves.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No actual smut - but important feels y'all.

Frank leaned back and stretched himself out as much as he could in the seat of his parked truck. Next to him Rrollo had cracked open another 'Fat Orc' and gulped down half the bottle before he rested it on his thigh and turned to snarl at Frank.

“Fuck – you really not coming to the party tonight? I need my wingman bro!”

Frank ran pulled his beanie down lower on his head and shot Rrollo an agitated look.

“I fuckin told you man... I got a better offer tonight.” He scratched his jaw as he tried to suppress the huge grin he felt tying to break out across his face.

Rrollo chugged down the rest of the beer and tossed the bottle out of the window to smash onto the gravel of the empty lot they were parked on.

“Yeah, yeah... the fuckin mystery chic.” He growled,  
“She must be some piece of ass for you to miss the party – everyone's gonna be lookin for you”

He belched loudly and grinned at Frank

“I guess I'll just have to mop up all that wet pussy myself tonight.”

The two friends burst out laughing together then and Rrollo turned in his seat to face his friend.

“So – you fuck her yet?”

Frank sighed – he loved Rrollo like a brother, but he was a fuckin freak. Literally. 

He would fuck anything. Females, males, Orcs, Humans, Dwarves, Brezziks... Frank was pretty sure he had fucked a centaur too, but he never got all the details so he didn’t know whether he was the giver or the receiver. Not that it would have mattered to Rrollo – he just loved to Fuck.

Rrollo was always ready to fuck and Frank was always ready to fight. And that way the way they liked it.

Frank had even let Rrollo suck him off a few times after the parties if he hadn't managed to score any chicks and Rrollo hadn't managed to bag himself a fuck buddy. He had persuaded Frank to ass fuck him one night too – but Frank had been too drunk and stoned and he couldn't get it up. They were always cool though.

If there was anyone he could discuss this shit with it would be Rrollo – but he wanted to keep this all for himself right now. This was outside of all of that. It was special.

“Fuck up Rrollo – mind your damn business.” Frank Huffed, tugging his hat down again.

“Shiiiiitttt...” Rrollo Laughed “Franks got it bad.”

\- - -

It had been just over a week since that rainy day when you had invited Frank up to your apartment. You had seen him a few times since then when he came to your work to collect his niece and nephew – but that was a tricky situation. The most you managed was a few stolen glances and a grazing of your hands together as you handed over the kids.

He had been texting you though – a lot. It was weird, he was this huge mean looking guy, but you could swear that he was too shy to just call you and talk. Eventually you had bitten the bullet and sent him... THE text. 

The one that you knew would have him beating down your door...

“Frank Daddy? When are you coming over to see me?”

You had hit send and there had been a beat of about five seconds before his response popped up.  
“I'll be there tomorrow night Kitten”

You hadn’t been able to keep the grin off your face since, especially since you knew that the Fogteeth party would be on that night and that he wanted to come to visit you instead.

Tonight was the night and you had spent the afternoon today cleaning the flat, changing the sheets, fluffing the pillows. The fridge was stocked with that crazy orc beer and you had exfoliated and moisturised every square inch of your body.

Gods – you still blushed every time you though about him. It was crazy.

Normally the Daddy thing wasn’t even on your radar. But the reaction it had gotten from him was sooo worth it. You had decided to really let this thing play out to see where it went. 

Tonights outfit had been selected to test the waters. 

You didn't actually own a skirt – they were too impractical for running after the kids at work, so you had opted for a pair of thin linen pants, they were a dusky pink, patterned and loose and theytied with a cute little silk cord... almost, almost like pyjama bottoms – and easy to let slip down a little to reveal the creamy lace edge of your panties. A tight fitting cami top in a heathered gray accentuated your curves and would give Frank an eyeful you knew he would appreciate. 

You topped it all off with a delicate silver chain with a tiny star charm on it. The thought of his huge hands trailing across something so delicate and fragile had made your whole body tingle when you had imagined it.

He was due to come over at 9pm. Later than you would have liked, you weren’t exactly a party animal - on a normal Friday night you'd be wiped out in bed by 10.30pm most weeks. But you guessed that Frank ran on a very different time-zone from you.

Any minute now – if he showed up at all. 

Ugh – WHY did these ass-hole thoughts start creeping in – always with the shitposting brain. You decided that a wee shot of courage was in order and you downed a shot of Vodka – leaving you gasping and flushed as you ran in to brush your teeth. 

At the very least you knew that there would be no little surprises thrown in by your body this time – ugh... the memory of it still pissed you off.

\- - - 

Frank had dropped Rrollo off at the party and pulled away quick before any of the clan tried to make him stay and pull him in. He had scrubbed himself within an inch of his life before he got dressed tonight and he didn't want anyone else’s scent on him when he went to see Y/N – his baby girl.

Damn... he had hardly been able to keep his hands off himself since that day in her apartment. He had seriously considered pocketing her bra when he left but he wanted to give her stuff, not steal it from her.

He glanced nervously at the small package he had hidden behind his passenger seat. Every time Rrollo had gone rummaging for another beer Frank had had a mini freak out. He would never hear the end of it if Rrollo had found the gift he had bought for Y/N.

Arriving on her block he pulled up into the car-park and turned off the engine. Leaning forwards over the dash he could see that there was soft warm light coming from her windows and his heart began to thunder in his chest. 

Until last week Frank had never actually been invited into chicks apartment before. 

Even as far as Orcs go he was seen as bad news, too big and too mean looking – dangerous. 

He had fucked plenty of girls though, one or two on a semi regular basis for a while. But it was always crashing at someone else’s apartment – usually Rrollos – or fucking in the back room of whatever dive the fogteeth party was on that month. After visiting Y/N in her cute little apartment he had thought back about how he had been living his life so far – and he had concluded that it had pretty much sucked.

She was waiting for him now, he knew. And he was terrified. 

Terrified of fucking this up. 

Terrified that by the end of the night he would find himself back at the Fogteeth party, drunk, pissed off and beating the shit out of anyone who looked at him the wrong way. Fogteeth Frank – turning up the party as usual.

OK Frank – time to fucking move. He pulled off his hat and tossed into the passenger seat before slapping himself roughly in the face. He balled his fists and roared as he took three deep grunting breaths before reaching down to retrieve the small package, clutching it gently as he got out of the truck and stalked across the car park towards Y/Ns apartment.

\- - -


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugh... this is killing me. It started off as smut and now I've fallen into that big pit they have under the Fogteeth church.... MY EMOTIONS.
> 
> But there is plenty of smut to come later... don't worry. See the notes at the end!!! OMG!!!

OK Frank – time to fucking move. He pulled off his hat and tossed into the passenger seat before slapping himself roughly in the face. He balled his fists and roared as he took three deep grunting breaths before reaching down to retrieve the small package, clutching it gently as he got out of the truck and stalked across the car park towards Y/Ns apartment.

\- - -

You had heard the truck pull up into the car park and you raced into the bedroom to peek out of the window in the dark. Your heart was racing like a teenagers as you watched and waited for him to get out. He seemed to sit there for a long while, which made you nervous but finally the door swung open and Frank hopped out.

Oh god… oh god.. Oh god… you ran back through to the lounge and gave yourself a quick adjustment int the mirror. Looking good – feeling frisky! Your face hurt a little as you tried to stifle the huge grin that was dying to spread across it but you tousled yor hair one last time and practiced yoru sultry nonchalaunt look in the mirror.

Ou actually felt your body juddering with the force of your heartbeat as you turner the music down a little so you could hear the door.

You needn’t have worried about that though as you nearly jumped out of your skin when Frank hammered on the door. And you padded along the hallway, stopping to take one last deep breath to compose yourself before your turned the handle and opened the door to him.

\- - -

Frank stood at the door for a few seconds, he could hear low music playing in the apartment and he decided he had better bang on the door to make sure she heard him – human hearing was pretty crap. SO he pounded on the door a few times – hard enough so she would definitely it.

He shifted the small package from hand to hand a few times, unsure how best to present it as he heard her running to the door. Hie held his breath as the door swung open and she was standing there – smiling up at him.

Franks insides went to jelly as he looked down at her. Her curls were illuminated by the soft light behind her in the apartment and it looked to him like she was glowing. Her curvy little body – holy shit… Frank drew in a shallow breath so she wouldn’t see that he was scenting her and he was thrilled to be already detecting arousal on her – he had literally just turned up! Humans… ha!

Frank realised he was staring and he tore his eyes away to inspect the doorframe – aw shit… he had froze up and didn’t know what to say. FUCK.

“Hi.” Y/N laughed. She smiled at him when he finally let himself look at her again.

“Come in Frank. I’m so glad you came over tonight"

He let himself relax a little as she leaned closer to him to slip her soft hand into his and tug him forwards slightly. The touch made him come to his senses and he let her guide him past her into the apartment. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths as she was closing the front door. He was pleased to note that there was still a trace of his scent in the room… he grinned a silent contented snarl to himself as he remembered the mess he had made of the place on his first visit. Heh.

He felt her hand touch lightly on his forearm as he walked around him to stand in front of him. She was smiling and it made him want to get closer. He instinctively stepped towards her until her chest was almost touching his stomach – catching a slight hesitation in her eyes as he towered over her her.

"Fuck Frank – play it cool, don’t frighten her off!” He screamed at himself in his head.

He wanted to speak but he didn’t know what to say – she was looking at him worriedly now and he was about to panic when he suddenly remembered the small package he had clutched at his side. He brought the package around in front of him, holding it in both hands before he lowered it between them, just above her bosom.  
“This is for you.” He croaked, his throat suddenly dry.

Her face lit up and she beamed at him as she reached up and took the gift from him.

Frank swayed slightly at the view when he got an eyeful straight down her top as she turned away from him, stepping further into the room.

\- - -

Oh my gods – he was doing that thing… standing so close, he was practically on top of you now. You were sure he must be able to hear your heart thundering in your chest. And he hadn’t said a word to you since you opened the door.

Had his been a mistake inviting him here again? Shit…

Just as you were beginning to panic Frank moved to raise something in between between you and spoke,

“This is for you”

Ah... Gods… you just loved his voice. He was so softly spoken when he was close to you like this. As you looked up you saw he was clutching a small parcel wrapped in a dusky pink silk paper. The colour pretty much matched the pants you were wearing tonight and you smiled up at him as you accepted his gift. You had to move away from him in order to open it, and you suppressed a smile as you felt him moving to follow you close behind.

You stopped a little suddenly knowing that he would bump into you and enjoyed the ragged breath that caught in his chest when he came up against your back.

You ran your fingers over the paper, even in the soft light you could tell that it had been unfolded and refolded several times. My god – had this huge Fogteeth orc actually wrapped this for you himself? You could feel a blush creeping across your cheeks at the mental image of Frank struggling with the pink paper.

He was standing right behind you now, you could feel his breath stirring your hair as he watched you over your shoulder. Thankfully you had given yourself a manicure, just a sheer nude polish with a slight shimmer, so your hands were ready for the intense gaze they were now under.

You rocked forwards slightly as Franks hands came up and rested on your hips as you you delicately undid the paper. Opening it up you found a small wooden box inside, It didn’t have a hinge on it and you turned it slowly in your hands.

There was a symbol or rune carved on the top and you were just about to ask him what it meant when his hands came up to cover your own as he held the box and pushed gently on one side… sliding the box open to reveal its contents.

Your breath caught as you saw beautiful piece of rose quartz nestle on a square of blue cotton inside the box. You tilted it slightly and the soft light from the lamp caught in its facets… making it appear to glow with a warm light.

Your heart almost hurt as you tried to imagine Frank picking out a gift like this for you. It was so perfect, and you wondered if he knew the meaning of rose quartz or if he had chosen it because it was pink.

Frank dropped his head and you felt him nuzzling your curls as he spoke softly.

"It's for.. Uh… your…” he gestured over to your altar where you had a few other crystals placed.

Oh god – this guy was melting you. You turned to face him, the small box still held between you.

“Frank… its beautiful. Its perfect… I… thank you so much.”

You looked down at the crystal – afraid your voice might waver if you looked at him then. You slid the box closed and ran a finger across the carving on the top – realising now that it was in an orcish word.

"What does this say?” You whispered, still unable to look up at him.

Hid hand came up and he tapped a finger onto the box.

“ It says _**Zorguz**_ …” he said, his voice stronger now and you saw his straighten up and push his shoulders back as you looked up at him questioningly.

“It’s my name”.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've updated this chapter because the guy who actually created the orcish language for Bright (dedalvs.tumblr.com) helped me out and translated Franks "real" name for me... 
> 
> Zorguz, an old compound meaning “bloodtooth”. That conveys the best sense for someone who’s a warrior/brawler—one who goes all out!
> 
> He even showed me how it's written! Thats the image at the end of the chapter! Whaaaaat!?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys...

“It’s my name”. He said.  
There was silence between you for a few heartbeats whilst your mind tried to understand what he was telling you. His name?  
You looked up and your eyes met his – his expression was completely blank... no clue to help you work out what the meaning behind this gesture was.

This seemed like... more than just a gift, but you had no idea what, and no idea how he expected you to respond.  
You held his gaze for a moment before breaking into a small smile.

“ _Zorguz_?” You looked back at the carving as he moved his hand away to rest at his side.

“That's beautiful Fra...” You cut off – unsure what to call him now.

He snorted a laugh – and your body relaxed a little as he shifted his weight to a more relaxed posture.

“It's OK – you can call me Frank, That's my name too. _Zorguz_ is my... uh... Bodzvokhan name. It means Bloodtooth. It's... uh - you can call me either.” He faltered a little as if he was also confused by the gift he had given you.

You moved away from him to walk over and sit the box down on the alter before gently grabbing Franks hand and pulling him towards the couch. Before he got to it you stepped up onto the cushions and turned to pull him towards you. You were still shorter than him even like this – but you were almost face to face now. He had a half grin on his face and you could see that he was breathing to scent you now as you slid one hand around his neck and laid the other onto his chest.

He leaned forwards to kiss you then, but you moved slightly and kissed him on the cheek, moving so you could whisper into his ear.

“Thank you _Zorguz_.” You breathed, his ears twitching as you spoke.

You trailed your lips across his cheek as you pulled back, wrapping both arms about his neck as you moved to kiss his other cheek – you felt Franks muscles tensing under your touch.

“Thank you Frank...” You kissed him lightly before drawing his closer again to whisper to him  
“...Daddy.”

\- - -

Frank closed his eyes as he felt her words wash over him like fire. What the fuck was this chick doing to him. He felt like he was drunk – or high.

When she had used his given name his chest had ached... it sounded so good on her lips.

When she had called him daddy it was his cock that ached – fuckin hell. He was so hot for her it hurt.

With all of the control he could muster Frank brought his hands up to cup her face and hold her there so he could kiss her. It was always tricky at first and he didn't want to ruin this moment by fucking up her face with his tusks.

She tightened her grip on his neck and returned his slow kisses deeply. He could almost taste the scent of her desire for him on the air and he was desperate to finish what he had started on his last visit – he wanted to taste her, to devour her and make her squeal for him.

He released her face and ran his hands down her back as they kissed squeezing and kneading her soft body as his hands trailed across it. He cupped her ass and then paused as his hands moved down the back of her thighs... he could feel her skin doing that thing again - even through the fabric of her pants!

He could feel all the little bumps that meant her fur was standing on end, all because he was touching her. He trailed his fingers lightly across them and she gasped a little at the change in his touch. Frank broke into a smile and she pulled back from their kiss to look at him.

“What is it?” She asked, a shy smile on her lips.

“That thing – you're doing that thing again.” He nodded to her arms, now lying on his chest, all covered in tiny bumps as the fine downy fur stood on end. She looked confused for a second and then she gave him the sweetest smile when she realised what he meant.

“I told you – it's because of what you're doing to me.” She arched her back a little pushing her legs back into his palms.

“Baby girl – I haven’t even started yet.” Frank growled, grabbing her ass.

He moved forwards to kiss her again but paused in confusion as she braced herself away from him with her hands.

She arched an eyebrow at him now and gave him that wicked sexy little grin as her finger trailed up and along to the neck of his sports jersey, her finger hitching under it to trail against his skin.

“Can I see?” She practically purred to him now.

Frank was confused... his mind had drawn a blank – he just wanted more kissing, more groping, more squeezing.

“Uh.. see what?” He grunted.

“This...” She stroked a line of his paler skin lightly with her fingertip.

“The pink..” She looked straight into his eyes now and it was the filthiest look he had ever seen

“It looks pretty”

It took him a second – and then Frank barked out a laugh. This chick.. she was killin him. Holy fuck.

“Oh... you want this off?” He growled – he had to turn his head away and look at her sideways as his grin was tearing up his face.

“Yes please Daddy.” She laughed.

“Shit – anything for you kitten.” He laughed as he stepped back and hauled the jersey up and off, letting it drop to the floor.

He flexed himself a bit and took some deep breaths so his chest would move under her gaze.

Frank knew he was built – he and Rrollo had always been strong but since they joined the gang then had been working out like beasts together. Being strong was handy in his line of work – but looking like a monster often meant that you didn't even need to use that strength. Assholes would take one look at you and just do what you wanted them too – no beating required.

He rested his hands on his hips and leaned back, giving her a good view of his abs and of his hard on under his shorts.

The look on her fuckin face – was... priceless.

\- - -

Sweet goddess.

You knew that Frank was built – it was obvious for anyone to see and you had been clambering all over him when he was last here, but he had had a compression top on that time and you didn't actually get to see him... really see him – not like this.

He was fucking beautiful.

His body was built for strength and he radiated power and danger – but at the same time the colours and patterns on his skin were just... you were mesmerized. You could feel a blush rising up across your chest and neck and face – but you had no where to hide.

“Frank...” you sighed. “You're so beautiful.”

You saw a slight snarl flash across his face for a second when you said that, as if it had made him just the tiniest but uncomfortable. Panicking – you did not want to ruin this moment - you lowered your eyes to your own body as you brought your hands up to hold the pink silken cord that tied your pants at your waist.

“Look...” You grinned up at him

“I have something for you to unwrap too...”

Frank closed the gap between you in a flash and you had to grab his shoulders so you wouldn’t loose your balance standing on the soft sofa.

His hands came up to gently take the silk cord from you and tug it. Even this small motion was enough to start the fabric sliding down your skin and you watched as Franks nostrils flared and he crouched down in front of you – slowly sliding the pants down across your skin and exposing the cream lace panties you were wearing.

Frank paused when his face reached the lingerie and he nuzzled against you as his hands ran back up your thighs until he could run his thumbs slowly across the lace.

You reached down and stroked behind his ears... surprising yourself with your boldness when you pulled him closer against you as he turned to scent you again.

Suddenly Frank stood up, his thumbs still hooked into your panties as he leaned his forehead against yours.

“Can we do it on the bed?” He rasped, his eyes closed as he breathed heavily against you.

You were taken aback by the request – it wasn't what you had expected but it only took you a second to answer.

“Yes.” You squeaked as Frank crushed you against him and stalked heavily into the bedroom.

\- - -

Ahhhh... she said yes. On the bed... on her bed... in her bedroom. Fuckin A!

Frank picked her up and pulled her against him, her soft body moulding to his as he carried her into the other room.

Her apartment was pretty small so he knew exactly where he was heading but he still stalled a little when he walked into the room. The bed was probably large for her – but it was way smaller than his. The room and everything in it smelled of her, though he could tell the sheets on the bed had been freshly laundered. There was a candle in a glass jar burning on the bedside table, but the room was pretty well lit by the light from the hall and from the street lights outside in the car park

Frank walked to the edge of the bed and stood Y/D on the mattress. It was lower than the sofa so her face was chest height with him now. She was running her hands across his chest – her fingers tracing the lines of his markings and he saw her frown as they found the myriad scars across his chest and torso. Franks body had taken a lot of damage over the years – thankfully his markings were strong enough to camouflage most of them – though it was clear she was feeling them under her fingers now.

Before she had a chance to comment Frank hooked his thumbs under the waist of her top and started to work it up... she stood straight and raised her arms as he pulled it off – her soft tits bouncing as they were released from the fabric and she laughed as he tossed the fabric behind him.

Ah fuck... she was stunning.

Frank leaned forwards sliding one hand around to her back he pressed his face in between her breasts – his tusks were pressing into her skin but not enough to mark or hurt her, he just needed her to hold on to him. As soon as her hands came up to grip his shoulders he threw himself forwards onto the bed, using his hand to brace himself so he landed just above her... chicks allways dug this move.

Whether an orc or a human – when one came to fuck with Frank they allays wanted the danger – or they thought they did. He had learned pretty quickly how to appear to be being rough with them but without ever actually hurting them.

This time – on a soft bed, the effect had been different. Y/N had giggled as she fell and Franks own landing hadn’t been as dramatic as it would have on say – a pool table. He had hit the mattress and then slowly sunk down into it, his face was now almost touching hers.

She laughed again and raised herself up to plant a kiss on his nose.

Ah shit – his usual game was not going to work with her. She was so relaxed around him – not scared at all. OK – he could work with this, he was actually glad she felt this way around him – it was a change that he was enjoying.

He kissed her again, letting his body sink down on top of hers and she wriggled under him to open her legs and let her knees fall out to the side.

Fuuckkkkk... Franks head was swimming. She was grinding up on him but he still had work to do.

Franks dick was big – it was another part of that danger aspect that the chicks always dug about him. But he had never met a girl yet who couldn’t take it all easily once he had warmed her up. Their bodies were made for it – they fitted together... even big orcs and tiny horny humans. You get them wet enough and you can dick em for hours no problem.

Time to go to work.

Frank broke off from the kiss and started to work his way down her, licking and kissing her soft body as he went. He knelt upright between her thighs and lifted her legs gently, until her small feet rested on his chest as he slowly slid her panties off. When the lingerie reached her feet he lifted them from him one by one to free the lace. He paused then, his thumb running along the soft sole of her foot as he inspected it.

Shit – her feet were so fucking cute. Franks mouth watered and he got the strongest urge he had ever had... to bite her. So he did.

Not a big brutal bite – just a little nibble, on the little plump pad between the sole of her feet and her toes. Ah... it was so soft... his mouth was watering.

Fffuckkkk...

 

\- - -

Ah! Holy fuck!

You gripped the mattress as you squirmed and giggled... Frank was – he was biting your feet! It was so ticklish – and it sent a small reminder to you that Frank was... different. He was an Orc – he had big teeth, he was huge... and he … was.. biting your feet!

Time to remind him of the job at hand – you knew exactly what to do.

You slid one hand down to your crotch and slid the other across your breasts – hiding yourself from him.

“Ah!” You moaned quietly “Your tickling me daddy!”

Frank froze and pressed your feet flat against his chest. You could feel his heart thundering through you as his eyes raked over your body taking in your coy pose.

“I'm sorry baby girl.” He growled and the vibrations rumbled through your feet and legs – it felt AMAZING.

He slid your legs apart, then up and over his shoulders as he started to slide down the bed to position himself between your legs, his intense gaze never breaking eye contact with you.

“Let Daddy make it up to you.”

You felt your legs begin to tremble as Frank nudged and kissed between your thighs as he gently pushed your knees apart, spaying you out before him. You felt too exposed and tried to close them over again but he stopped you, gesturing to his sharp tusks.

“Just relax kitten, don't be shy... we just have to be careful – I wont hurt you.”

Understanding, you tried to relax a bit more, but your legs continued to shake as he slowly stroked out along the inside of your thighs – opening them even more as he settled between them.

Your breath caught as Frank trailed a the back of a finger gently down across your sex. His skin was so hot and rough and you knew as soon as he touched you a little more firmly he would discover just how turned on he had made you.

“Your so pretty kitten” He growled.

“You smell so good... can Daddy have a taste?”

Oh god – this was killing you – you needed him to touch you and you whimpered your answer to him.

“Yes.. yes please Daddy. I want you to.”

It was all the invitation Frank needed and he moved forwards, parting your folds and releasing your sweetness with one long lick of his tongue. The pressure from his tongue and the heat from his breath on your skin sent your leg trembles into overdrive and a small moan escaped you.

You felt frank pause and turn his head, he laid a palm onto your leg to still the trembling

“Hey – Y/N... are you OK?” He sounded so worried.

“Yes Frank....” You raised your head to look at him, but the vision you saw of him there, his hands grasping your thighs was enough to start the trembling again and you saw doubt in his eyes.

“I'm fine – more than fine. Unless I actually tell you to stop – just keep going” Your voice ended in a croak as dropped your head back onto the bed, relaxing your body as much as you could.

“Its just what you do to me... Daddy... I love it.” You sighed.

Frank dropped his head to you again and this time he rubbed his whole face against your cunt, nudging deep with his nose before sliding it up and pressing against your clit as his tongue plunged deep inside you. Ye worked you like this for a while... moving to rub his face across you every now and then as if he was bathing in your scent.

His hands slid further up the inside of your thighs – they had stopped trembling now and you were completely splayed out beneath him. Franks thumbs came up to gently pull open your cunt as he started to work your pussy with long wide licks with the flat of his tongue... he was growling slightly now and the vibrations felt amazing against your flesh.

“Ah... baby – you taste fucking amazing...” he lifted his head from you and you could tell he was looking to see how you were... at this point you were half undone and you didn’t even bother to look back at him. You felt, rather than heard him laugh then, and you were just about to tell him to keep going when he spoke again.

“I'm gonna help you get ready for me now OK?” He purred.

“You’re so small Y/N... but we'll fit together, I promise.”

In your blissed out state you weren’t sure what he was mumbling about but you soon realised as Frank laid one huge hand across the top of your pussy and began to massage it, squeezing your mound and gripping your clit with your own flesh as he slowly plunged a finger from the other hand inside you.

\- - -

“Ah... Frank....” She gasped as he began to work her.

Frank smiled – he knew what he was doing and she was responding to his touch way more than any of the others had. He felt a strange pride at this – she wanted him... him specifically. He wasn’t just some psycho orc she was trying to trophy fuck. She had taken him into her home – into her bed and she was giving herself to him completely.

She was beginning to wriggle and buck beneath his hands now.

“That's it baby girl – you relax and enjoy it” He spoke into her thigh as he kissed it lightly.

God – she was so wet, she was so ready to fuck him – but no, he knew it would be better if he waited. Better for her, she'd be more relaxed and not worried about his size... and better for him, the more relaxed and horny she was the better the fuck would be – it always was.

He ventured a second finger inside and she raised her ass up off the bed as she moaned and writhed, encouraged by this reaction he plunged in a third finger – she took it easily and her ass sank back onto the bed as he started to work her faster and deeper. Frank kept working her this way for a while – enjoying the feeling of her body opening itself up for him and the tiny sighs and whimpers that kept escaping from her.

Her moans and gasps had tailed off now and the only sound Frank heard from her was her ragged breathing and the sounds of his fingers working her soaking cunt.

He watched as her entire body slowly contracted and tightened under his hands, her back arching up and her hands gripping the duvet. She gave a small grunt and Frank felt her pussy begin to contract around his fingers, he leaned down and pressed his tongue over her clit... he wanted her to come on his mouth but he knew better than to stop what he was doing with his hands whilst the chick was cumming – they did NOT like that.

 

She squealed and thrust her hips against him as her legs pushed her up from the bed again – she was cumming hard and Frank could tell she needed to take a breath. He slid his fingers out of her and grabbed her ass to hold her cunt to his face... gently biting her mound and holding her there until she finally began to relax and took in a ragged shaking breath.

Fuck... Franks dick was so hard he wouldn’t have bee surprised if he had nutted into his shorts just from the sight of her like this

He laid her gently back down onto the bed, he body completely relaxed, her legs flopping out to the side brazenly – and he watched her – proud of his handy work.

Now it was time to go to work though, he pushed himself up onto his knees and leaned back to untie his shorts. Just as he was about to tug them down and finally free himself he paused as a small foot shot up and pushed against his stomach.

He looked up to see Y/N had brought her legs together and was using her foot to keep him back. A flash of anger crossed him but it was gone, immediately replaced with concern.

“Frank...” She sighed, pushing herself up onto her elbows to look at him.

“I... can I have a few minutes... I just need to...”

She was looking at him pleadingly know and he smiled slowly. Shit – he had tired her out already. Fuck Frank – you too skilled for your own good sometimes.

He tugged his shorts back up a little but left them untied as he launched himself up the mattress to her side. His weight on the soft bed made her bounce and roll in towards him and he reached one arm around her to pull her closer.

Frank closed his eyes as she snuggled into his chest. He was ready to fuck but damn... this was just as good right now.

\- - -

Sweet goddess... what he he done to you?!

You lay snuggling into the hot skin of Franks chest whilst he slowly stroked your back. The memory of what he had been doing with his fingers and tongue was keeping your body on the edge of cumming again, and it had spread deep inside your core – it was an amazing feeling but at the same time the loss of control was a little disquieting for you.

Eventually you pushed back from Frank a little, his hand moved to support you as you looked up at him.

“I need to get a drink... I'll be right back I promise.” You made to move off from the bed but Frank rolled over and braced himself above you.

“Let me take care of that baby... what do you need?” He purred at you, an amused look on his face.

You lay back onto your back and sighed, letting yourself stretch out a little under him.

“Just water please – a big glass!”

Frank ducked his head and nuzzled into your neck before he rolled off of you and stood up off the bed. You watched him as he left the room, letting his hands trail across the furniture and walls as he passed.

Suddenly alone you took the chance to tentatively touch yourself... you had realised he was working you up to taking him inside you and you weren’t sure what the consequences of that would be. It was immediately apparent that everything down there was well – extremely wet, and this embarrassed you a little – but everything was happy and no damage had been done.

You heard the rattle of a glass and the faucet run as Frank got you the water and you called to let him know that there was beer for him in the fridge. Scooting yourself up the bed to sit up a little against the pillows you fluffed your hair a little and relaxed back against the pillows.

Frank came back a moment later and handed you a huge glass of ice cold water. You thanked him and drank thirstily before setting in on the bedside table beside you, leaning over to turn on the small lamp you had there.

Frank had walked around the bed to sit at your side and he flicked the cap off of the bottle and took a long drink before leaning it against his stomach and giving you a satisfied grin.

You lay together like this for a while, talking about the week that had just passed.

Frank told you about how his sister in law was due to give birth soon and how his brother was going to miss it all because he was in jail. You didn't ask him about his brother as you could tell this was a real sore spot with him – understandably so by the sounds of it.

You told Frank about your work, and the kids. About how your friend had driven you out to a big Asian supermarket and you had brought home a bunch of crazy little iced cakes that were crazy delicious.

Frank didn't mention what he did for work at all, the only thing like that he spoke about was how he and his friend Rrollo worked together and that Rrollo would be out at the party tonight.

“I'm sorry you're missing the party...” You sighed as you trailed your fingers slowly across the pattern on his chest. It was a little like cloud watching – sometimes you could see little shapes and images on his skin... but you didn't share your thoughts with him. You had seen him flinch when you had told him he was beautiful and you didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable.

Frank grunted and idly scratched his stomach, giving you a glimpse of his sharp teeth as his lips curled into a silent snarl when he hit the right spot.

“I'm not.” Hi hand laid on top of yours and he pressed it to his chest.

“I'd much rather be here with you Y/N... they can manage without me for one night at least.”

The look he gave you then melted your heart.

Fuck it – you were as ready now as you were ever going to be... you leaned across and strained up to kiss him gently. The rise and fall of his chest as he breathed you in already making you feel drunk on sensation.

Frank was beginning to deepen the kiss and pull you towards him when he suddenly froze... his ears twitching as he held you in place.

\- - -

Frank heard a truck pull into the car park... the low rumble making his heart sink as he recognised that engine immediately. He saw the confused look on Y/Ns face as he gently pushed her back onto the bed as he rolled to his feet. He stood stock still with his head turned so he could hear what was going on outside.

His fears were realised when he heard truck doors opening and slamming and the heavy footfall of orcs onto tarmac. He stepped closer to the window – but not so close that he could be seen from outside, just as the shouting began.

“Frank! Frank!” There were three orcs in the car park, they had pulled up next to his truck and two of them were shouting and roaring his name now.

Shit! Those motherfuckers – what they fuck were they doing HERE... he was gonna fucking kill them.

“Frank! Get down here brother! Come on!” They continued to shout and one of them booted his truck setting off the car alarm.

Frank snarled and began to curse when he turned to see Y/N kneeling up watching him from the bed. She was still naked and she looked so vulnerable and afraid. Inside he was roaring with rage at this intrusion but he didn’t want to scare her – he had to handle this right...

“Hey – listen I need to go. Don't worry about those guys... they must need me and my truck to move something for the party or something... it's OK... but I gotta go right now.” Her pupils were dilated and he could smell the adrenaline and fear from her as she glanced passed him at the raucous noise form the car park below. She nodded to him and he sped out of the room, grabbing his shirt and tugging it on before he leaned into the bedroom again, both hands on the door frame as he struggled to contain his rage.

“Baby girl... don't go up to the windows until were gone OK? And don't put on any lights either.. alight? Alright?” She nodded again and Frank pushed himself off and launched himself out of her apartment and down the stairs to the car park.

As soon as he stepped out he silenced the alarm with his keys and thundered across to the three very nervous looking Fogteeth orcs who had shut up as soon as they saw him.

“You fucking assholes!” Frank hissed at them, he wanted to roar but he didn't want Y/N to hear him like this.

“You guys are fucking dead – DEAD... you...”

Frank was cut off when one of the orcs stepped forwards with his hands raised. It was Mikey – Dorghus son. Mikey was a good kid and definetly wasnt stupid enough to come and start shit with Frank like this.

“Frank man.. I'm sorry – we're so sorry but you gotta come with us...”

Mike looked pale and worried, and as Franks gaze swung between the other two he saw the same look mirrored there.

“It's Rrollo man...” he continued.

“He got the shit beat out of him – real bad Frank.”

Mikey shifted uncomfortably as Franks glare turned darker.

Rrollo...? What the fuck.

“Who?” Frank snarled.

“It was some fucking humans Frank, at least three of them. We know where they are but Dad didn’t want too many of the boys to leave the party so he sent us to get you.”

“Bullshit.” Frank Barked

“No way three fucking humans beat Rrollo – what the fuck is this Mikey?”

“I’m not lying Frank... they fucked him up good – they fucking tasered him man.”

Franks insides turned to ice. No, no, no, no, no....

“Fuckin move – take me to them...Mikey get in my truck...” Frank barked the order and started towards his truck.

He wheeled when the others just stood staring at him...

“MOVE!” He roared.


	6. Chapter 6

“Fuckin move – take me to them...Mikey get in my truck...” Frank barked the order and started towards his truck.  
He wheeled when the others just stood staring at him...  
“MOVE!” He roared.

\---

Frank slammed himself into his truck and started to pull away before Mikey even had a chance to shut the door. He wanted to go get the fuckers who had beat on Rrollo – but he also wanted to get the other Fogteeth as far away from Y/Ns apartment as fast as he could.

Mikey gripped onto the door handle as Franks trucks screeched out of the lot.

“Petey followed them to the back room of the Conta club Frank… across from the Mad Dog gym…”

Frank grunted in response and sped up as he gripped the wheel tightly. 

Usually, if he had thought he would be ‘working’ like this he would have worn his rings and at least a pair of jeans in case they had blades – tonight he was wearing minimal clothing and had taken his rings off so he wouldn’t accidentally hurt Y/N with them. It was a pain in the ass but he was so angry right now he knew his rage would more than make up for it.

Frank couldn’t believe it. Tonight – the first fuckin night he had left Rrollo to go to the party alone and the asshole had managed to get himself jumped. He snarled as he thought about what Mikey had told him – they had tasered him. Fuckers!

There was no way three humans could have taken Rrollo down otherwise – he was the only one in the gang who even came close to Franks fighting skill and three humans were definitely no match for him.

Frank had been tasered a few times himself. Police Tasers weren’t so bad – but once he had been hit with a homemade one and it had hurt so bad he had almost pissed his pants. He thought of Rrollo being taken out with one and then beaten and he could hear his own pulse thump in his head he was so angry.

Frank glanced over at Mikey beside him and frowned as Mikey paled and turned away. 

The kid had been scenting the air – Frank had pretty much drenched himself in Y/Ns intimate scent tonight and every orc who came within 10 feet of him would catch it… the thought of other Fogteeth scenting her on him pissed him off so much he almost reached over and smacked the kid - but he had bigger fish to fry.

They pulled up a block over from the Conta club and Frank ordered Mikey to stay in the truck. 

He got out and rolled his shoulders as the other truck pulled in behind his and Tonto and Buddy stalked over to him. Tonto began to sniff the air and they exchanged nervous glances with each other.

Frank snarled at them, barely keeping himself from snapping.  
“Don’t say a fuckin word… get in here and show me these fuckers now.” He barked.

It was over in less than five minutes. Buddy had kicked in the door and then he and Tonto had covered the other Conta human scum with their SIGS whilst Frank beat the shit out of the three who had got Rrollo. Frank wasn’t carrying – but he would have been using his hands for this one anyway.

The fucks used their Taser on him too – but he had been expecting it so it had just pissed him off. He broke noses and hands and arms and legs – nobody beat on his fucking friend like that – Rrollo was the one soul in this world Frank would actually die for. He'd make sure these assholes wouldn’t be beating anyone else ever again. 

As frank turned to leave – his body heaving with unspent adrenaline and rage, he heard one of them start to cry like a girl. He turned back and stepped over to the guy and watched him for a second. Then he remembered that these fuckers where the reason he had had to leave Y/N tonight. 

Frank leaned down and grabbed the guys face in one hand and squeezed – breaking his jaw. With a roar he stooped to do the same to the other two before he stalked out of that shithole club and into the cool air of the night.

\---

You had done what Frank had asked and waited until the trucks had pulled away before you even moved off of the bed. Your heart was racing in your chest as you crept into the living room to peek out of the window at the empty space where Frank’s truck had been.

Sinking to your knees you found yourself sitting at your altar, rubbing your arms at the goose bumps that had appeared for an entirely different reason now. 

Sighing, you lifted up the small box Frank had given you tonight and slid it open. Tracing the facets of the stone with your fingers you tried your best to block out the thoughts that your mind was spitting at you now. 

About Frank, about what kind of man… what kind of Orc he really was. You knew in your heart that something bad was happening right now – it frightened you. But what frightened you more was the realisation that you didn’t care.

You slid the box closed again and traced the carving on it… replaying his voice telling you his name over and over.

You moved to sit the box back onto the altar when a loud rumbling buzz from behind you made you jump out of your skin. The box dropped from your hands as you reeled to seek out the source of the noise… 

Lying on the table next to the sofa was a large mobile phone. It must be Franks… it vibrated again and you almost screamed. Padding over to it you saw a name flashing up on the screen… “DORGHU.”

\--- 

Frank turned off the engine and rubbed his hands across his face before turning to Mikey. The look in the kids eyes told him that he must have looked exactly how he felt - he knew he would be covered in blood and the kid had only just started to get involved in this kind of thing – he hadn’t even earned his colours yet.

“It’s OK Mikey…” he sighed – it wasn’t the kids fault he was freaked.

“Uh – Frank…” Mikeys voice wavered as he spoke and he looked out of the window up towards Rrollos apartment.

Frank grunted as he wiped his hands off on his shorts.

“My girlfriend Dejah is in there… she’s… uh – she’s not clan and she was already freaked out when she say Rrollo tonight.” He twisted in his seat to look at him. 

“She stayed to help out with him since he was hurt so bad.”

Frank didn’t know what the kid was getting at so he just frowned and waiting for him to get to the point.

“Frank – please don’t scare her. I mean… uh – you’re looking….uh - It’s pretty obvious what you just did.”

Fuck. There it was. 

He didn’t want Frank to scare his little girlfriend. Jiraks balls! If the kid was worried about that what the fuck chance did he have of going back to see Y/N tonight.

“Ok Mikey… I get it.” Frank Sighed.

“Go on up and get me some of Rrollos clothes, and bring me some wet towels and I’ll clean up before I go in – she wont see… “ He gestured at his own blood drenched clothing

“…any of his. Go on kid – I wanna get up there to see Rrollo.”

Mikey did as he was told and within a few minutes he was back with some damp towels, tracksuit pants and a clean T-shirt. Frank hauled off his sticky clothes and tossed them in the back of the truck. Rrollos street was dead to he just stood naked beside his truck as he scrubbed at himself with the damp towels. He scrubbed and scrubbed – hating the way the blood from those fucks had mixed with Y’Ns scent on his skin. 

Picking up the track pants he pulled them on and then paused when he saw the shirt - it was one he had bought for Rrollo a few months ago – one of those 80’s slogan shirts… it was white with “Frankie says relax” printed across it.

His heart sank as he pulled it on, it was a snug fit… because that’s they way Rrollo liked them, and he took a second to ready himself before he followed Mikey up to the apartment to see his friend.

Aw fuck – they had really worked him over good.

Frank perched on the arm of the sofa Rrollo was lying on and he leaned over to fist bump his friend.

Rrollos face seemed to have taken the majority of the beating and his voice was muffled by the swelling of his cut nose and lips.

“Hey bro… “ He croaked pathetically.

“I’m so sorry man – I know you had big plans tonight.” 

Frank sighed deeply and looked down at his hands,

“S’ok man. I shoulda known you can’t be let out on your own. What did you do – try to rope those fucks in to a four way or something?” He looked at his friend knowingly.

Rolled huffed a laugh and then winced in pain.

“Something….” He grinned.

“Yeah well” frank growled   
“I fucked em good for ya brother. They ain’t gonna be pulling any of that shit again.”

Rrollo sat up as a young orc girl crept in and handed him a bottle of beer – glancing nervously from him to Frank before she slipped back out of the room. Frank guessed that this was Mikeys squeeze, Dejah, and he frowned when he thought of his Y/N being any where near this kind of shit. 

He did not like the idea at all.

Rollo took a deep breath and gave Frank a serious look; he was about to speak when he was cut off by Mikey creeping into the room.

“Uh… Frank?” Frank turned and saw the kid was clutching his phone.

“Dad says he wants to see you at the party right now. He said he’s been calling your phone but you aint picking up.”

Shit! Frank jumped up from the sofa and patted his pockets… fuck… he must have left his phone at Y/Ns apartment. It would be ringing off the hook as everyone found out what had happened to Rrollo tonight. Fucccck.

“Ok Mikey – tell him I’m on my way.” Her turned to Rrollo and leaned over to gently pat his head.

“I gotta go asshole… you gonna be ok here?”

Rrollo slowly moved to swat Frank’s hand away and winced again at the pain caused by the action.

“You – go on Darth... the Emperor summons you!” He croaked with a snigger as Frank turned to make for the door.

“Hey Frank…” He called just as Frank was about to step out of the apartment.  
“What?” 

“You fuck her yet?” Rrollo laughed.

Frank grinned and shook his head as he stepped out, 

“Fuck you Rrollo!” he called as he shut the door and made his way to his truck and across town to the Fogteeth Party where Dorghu had summoned him.

It was getting late now but traffic was still crazy and it took him a while to get to the party. He didn’t waste time looking for a space to park, pulling up right outside and leaving the truck there as he stalked inside. Everyone there would know whose truck it was and not to fuck with it.

Once inside he winced as the lights made that fucking t-shirt he was wearing glow like a light bulb and he wore his Hardest glare to make sure everyone got the fuck outta his way as he moved through the crowd to the back room.

Dorghu was sitting there with about five other guys… the women had been cleared out and it looked like they were in the middle of a heavy drinking session. As Frank approached the table Dorghu nodded to the other guys and they cleared out – moving to take positions at the entrance to the room to stop anyone else from coming in.

Frank stood a few feet away from his clan leader now and stared down at him – knowing what was to come.

Dorghu lit a smoke and poured himself a whiskey as he looked Frank over. 

Even in the dim light of the room he would be able to see the cuts and bruises on his knuckles and the expression on his face said it all.

“You take care of our problem?” Dorghu rumbled as smoked poured out from his mouth.

Franks shifted his weight and nodded.

“I did.” He spoke, his voice flat.

“Is that problem going to be bothering us again?”

Franks snarled and shook his head slowly.

“So....” Dorghu took an extra long drag on his cigarette and exhaled slowly in Frank’s direction. 

Frank had to repress a growl – he didn’t smoke and he fucking hated it when Dorghu did this to him.

“I hear you had somewhere else to be tonight… decided not to party with your family.”

Frank just clenched his Jaw and stared as he watched Dorghu lean towards him and take several deep breaths in through his nose.

“Fuck it soon… you reek of blood and pussy.” He took another long drag and blew more smoke at Frank.

“Listen Frank... I know you boy…” He leaned on the table as he spoke, his leather jacket creaking.

“The last thing we need is you tearing up some human chick out in the Burbs. We got cops up our asses every goddamn day now and we don’t need the humans coming for us cos we let our mad dog loose on one of their little squaws.”

Franks jaw tightened and his whole body tensed. He just wanted to reach across the table and rip his fuckin head off. 

But he wouldn’t – despite it all Frank still respected Dorghu. He fucking hated him – but he respected him and clan law meant that he couldn’t lay a hand on him… for now at least.

He forced himself to relax and just stare blankly at his clan leader – it was something he had learned to do and it didn’t fail him now.

“Is Rrollo ok?” Dorghu asked, his voice softening... every one knew Rrollo was like a brother to Frank.

“Yeah – they got him good but he’ll be ok.” Frank sighed and shifted his stance to allow some of the tension to drain away.

“We’re done here then.” 

Dorghu leaned back and nodded to the other clan guys who all made their way back to the table, each one studiously avoiding coming any where near frank of meeting his gaze as he passed them.

Frank pushed his was back out into the night and slumped in his truck, starting it up and getting out of there before anyone attempted to talk to him. He pulled off the block but came to a halt, sitting in the darkness as he leaned his head on the steering wheel and let out a juddering sigh.

What the fuck was he gonna do now. 

What about Y/N? Maybe he should text her to apologise… but fuck! His phone was with her – and he knew half the clan would be calling him tonight to find out the details of what had gone down. 

Shit – he had no choice.

He started up the truck and pulled a U-turn, before he started the nerve-wracking drive to Y/Ns home.


	7. Chapter 7 - Ah!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *blush*

What about Y/N? Maybe he should text her to apologise… but fuck! His phone was with her – and he knew half the clan would be calling him tonight to find out the details of what had gone down.  
Shit – he had no choice.  
He started up the truck and pulled a U-turn, before he started the nerve-wracking drive to Y/Ns home.  
\---

You had ignored the phone as much as you could. But it rang another half dozen times at least. The last time you had picked it up the screen was full of message notifications, with more popping up as you watched. You didn’t want to pry into Frank’s business so you had sat it face down on the sofa and shoved a cushion over it.

Your heart sank with every muffled noise that came from it though – something was obviously happening. And by the brief glimpse you had seen of the messages, it was something bad. 

The way Franks truck had tore out of the car park let you know that it wasn’t just to go run an errand for the clan party. You wanted to reach out to him to make sure he was OK – but you had his phone.

You considered taking a bath to calm yourself but you didn’t want to get caught out if Frank came back tonight – as you hoped he would. So instead you just pulled on an oversized Godzilla-shirt you used as a nightdress and made yourself some hot chocolate, before taking up residence on the opposite side of the sofa from that dreaded phone and tried to read. It wasn’t long until the adrenaline wore off and you crashed, falling into a fitful sleep curled up against the back of the sofa.

\---

Frank considered parking a few blocks away and walking the rest of the way to Y/Ns apartment – but the damage had already been done. Someone from the clan had obviously either followed him or spotted him and reported it to Dorghu and now they knew. 

He pulled up into the lot and saw that Y/Ns living room was still softly lit from within and his chest tightened. What was he going to say to her? How could he explain all of this? That’s if she was even actually in there – he wouldn’t be surprised if she had hightailed it out of there to go and stay with friends – anything to keep out of his way. 

Jirak… what was he gonna do?

He rubbed his face and ears to try and clear away the fog of… what was it even? Sadness? Fear? Regret? He didn’t know – but whatever it was he hated it. He would just have to let fate decide what happened next.

He got out and pocketed the keys, again mentaly cursing Mikey for the outfit he had supplied him with, and he slowly walked up to Y/Ns apartment.

Once at the door Frank slumped against the frame. The apartment was silent inside and he had all but convinced himself that she wouldn’t be there. He raised a hand to knock and sighed as the lighting of the landing showed up every cut and scrape on his knuckles – maybe it would be better if she wasn’t home after all.

He rapped on the door – not as hard as he had earlier but loud enough. And he pushed himself upright, ears twitching as he straightened himself when he heard sounds of movement from within.

Within a few seconds the latch was turning and the door swung open.

 

\---

 

The rap on the door had been just enough to wake you from your sleep and you all but tumbled off the sofa to run to the door. You paused for a second to gather yourself before you opened it to see Frank standing looking down at you – his face wearing that same unreadable expression he had had earlier when he gave you the gift.

He looked – tired, but also… so young… and what was with his clothes? He had changed into a pair of red and white track pants and a tight white t-shirt. Not the type of clothing you had ever seen him in before. It was hella cute though and your face broke into a smile as you tilted your head to take the whole of him in.

“Hi Frank…” you were beaming at him now as you watched him shift uncomfortably under your gaze – you could tell straight away it was because of the clothes.

“Nice outfit.” You laughed but stopped when your breath caught as Frank lifted his hand to pluck at the fabric of the shirt and you saw the state of his knuckles. 

Holy shit Frank – what the fuck had happened to him?

You saw his face fall when he caught you looking at his hand and his body froze in place as if he was afraid of what you might do or say. He looked so worried – it made your heart melt.

Stepping forwards you slid you hand around his waist and hugged yourself to him – if ever there was a guy who looked like that’s what he needed then it was Frank at this moment. His body stayed stiff for a few seconds before he finally relaxed and let you squeeze him. His hands came up to gingerly stroke your back through the soft t-shirt fabric and you felt him bow his head towards you and take a deep, shaking breath.

\---

Ahh… she was still here – she was still his.

Frank felt suddenly so tired as Y/D squeezed herself against him. He pulled her closer and stroked her back as he took in her scent. She smelled of the two of them still and he thanked the gods that she hadn’t run off and scrubbed him off of her the moment he had left tonight – the moment she had no doubt realised who he was.

But she hadn’t – she was still here, so soft. He hair was different he noticed, fluffier, and then Frank caught the edge on her scent that told him she had been asleep.

He gently pushed her back so he could look at her face.

“Y/N, I’m sorry baby – did I wake you up?”

She blushed a little under his scrutiny and Frank huffed a laugh as she tried to smooth her hair down a little without making it too obvious.

“No.. no I was up – I was just reading.” She lied.

Frank didn’t know what came over him, but his body was moving before his brain has a chance to protest. He reached out and cupped his hands behind her ears, catching up all of her hair and slowly smoothing it upwards until his hands met on top of her head. He continued to move his hands up until he ran out of hair. 

He held it there and grinned at her perplexed face before releasing it – and for the briefest second it had just held in place… sticking up above her head like one of those crazy troll dolls. 

Frank bent double with the force of trying to hold in his laughter. 

It was like the relief that she still wanted him had broken through all of the anger and tension and a floodgate had been released. He wanted to roar with laughter and happiness but he didn’t want Y/N to get in trouble with her neighbours… or even worse for one of them to call the cops.

He straightened himself – almost doubling over again when he saw her disgruntled stance as she pouted at him.

“I’m sorry baby…” he forced his face to go blank as he steadied himself  
“…nice hair.” He grinned.

“Get in here.” She huffed at him, trying to look stern but he could see she was fighting not to laugh.

Frank stepped into the apartment and waited in the living room as he heard her close and lock the door.

As he waited he caught his reflection in the window and cringed. Though her outfit wasn’t much better – so he didn’t feel too bad.

She brushed past him and he automatically followed close behind her as she stepped over to the couch, smacking against her behind when she bent over to retrieve something from under a cushion.

She turned and handed him his phone. He only hesitated for a second before he turned it off and tossed it back onto the sofa.

“Don’t you need to check it?” She asked hesitantly

“You got a lot of calls and messages Frank”

He shook his head and brushed a stray curl away from her face, God she was gorgeous.

She broke his gaze and lowered her head, one hand reaching up to pluck a the ties on his sweat pants… Franks body tensed and his pulse began to quicken.

“Well…” She sighed before raising her head just enough to peek out at him through those curls.

“We have some unfinished business together in the other room.”

Frank stooped and caught her up in his arms, crushing her against him as he carried her back through to her bedroom. The little lamp had been turned off but the candle in the jar was still lit – more than enough light for Frank’s predator eyes to still be able to make out every detail of her as he lay her gently down on the bed before him.

He felt his dick start to twitch as he noticed that all she was wearing was the t-shirt. It had hitched up to reveal she had no panties on. He scented the air and his own scent was all over her – it was driving him crazy.

He hauled off Rrollos shirt and tossed it at his feet before he kicked off his shoes and untied the track pants before they followed suit.

He watched as her eyes took him in, her expression was one of complete desire – there wasn’t an ounce of fear or second thoughts in her eyes and he realised it was the first time anyone had looked at him that way.

This girl… this fucking girl.

Frank kneeled onto the bed and she sat up for him to tug the t-shirt up and off over her head. Her hair did that thing again, but his body was in overdrive now and he needed to touch her, to taste her. 

Frank pushed himself forwards onto the bed, ignoring the ache in his bruised hands when he rested his weight on them and he pushed Y/N slowly back onto the sheets with his kisses.

Ahhh...she tasted like chocolate. She tasted like chocolate and she smelled like him. And she felt so fucking soft.

His chest was touching hers now, her soft breasts yielding against his hard muscle. And he could feel the flutter of her heart underneath him.

Her hands came up and stroked his back and he groaned softly at the sensation.

They kissed slowly and Frank raised himself up the tiniest bit as she wriggled beneath him. She was opening her legs to let his body sink down against her… he could feel the heat from her cunt burning against his belly now and he ground his cock down against the mattress.

He pulled back and started to kiss his way down her body – he’d need to work her up to it again but this was just another chance to worship her. Her knees squeezed gently against his ribs, stopping his progress and he looked up at her.

“Frank… I’m ready… I’m ready now…” her voice quivered slightly as she spoke but he saw no hesitation in her eyes

“Now Daddy… please.” Her head fell back and she released her grip with her knees, pushing them out to the side so that his chest now lay against her sex.

Frank had never fucked a human without going down on her and working her up to it first. Rrollo had told him never to try it, but Rrollo had never slept with a girl like this… it was like… a proper mating or some shit. 

And he could smell… fuck – he could feel how ready and wet she was burning against his chest.

“Please Frank,” She moaned again and Frank decided he couldn’t deny his baby girl what she asked of him.

He planted his hands at her sides and crawled up to look at her… her face was flushed and he kissed her once before he dropped to an elbow and reached down to grasp his cock with his other hand. He had fucked humans before… he tried to reassure himself… she would be ok.

He could be real gentle.

Frank slowly brought the tip of his cock against her soft flesh and nudged into it just enough to part her so he could run it through her slickness. 

God, she was so fuckin wet. 

He hitched himself carefully up towards her again and slowly ran himself through her folds massaging her and making her buck and writhe beneath him. 

Warily, and with one eye on her face for any signs that he should stop he pushed in a little further. As soon as he had she was moving beneath him, wriggling to try and take more of him inside. He released his grip on himself and leaned forwards, arching himself over as he rolled hip hips forwards and plunged himself sweetly into her.

\---

My god… you almost came when he finally pushed inside you. Goddess – he was huge but your body was ready and it softened and accepted him so easily… the sensation was unbelievable.

You had almost cried out, moaned with pleasure – but it was as if your body was jealously keeping everything inside… everything was focused on the two of you moving together. 

You were both silent as he slowly ground himself into you.

\---

Frank slid his arms underneath her. She was too short and when they were locked together like this he couldn’t reach her to kiss her, but he pushed one hand under to cradle her head and the other down to tilt her ass under him as he supported them both on his knees and elbows… he felt her body react when this new angle allowed him to grind himself down against her clit whilst still letting himself sink deeply inside.

He hardly needed to move, he just slowly rolled his hips into her and it was the most amazing feeling Frank had ever experienced. Every inch of his dick was being massaged and stroked inside her, and her body was opening up to him as he felt her completely relax in his grasp. Her legs and hands only moving to slowly stroke across his skin and pull him to her.

This was utterly unlike anything Frank had done before – he felt like they were merging together. Like he was pouring himself into her.

That thought - fuck – it was enough to set Frank on the road… he was gonna cum soon.  
Fuck… he could usually go for days before this happened. He felt a brief tinge of panic but he started to feel Y/N starting to grind herself against him even harder. 

Ah – she was ready too.

Frank pushed himself up a little – he wanted to watch her. 

He moved his hand to tilt her head back so he could see her face.

Her eyes were closed and her lips were parted as she panted beneath him. Her face was flushed and a few stray curls were slicked against her skin – he grinned as he realised how hot it must be curled underneath him like this. Here eye’s opened and locked with his.

He kept his slow strong pace – he didn’t need to go faster or harder – this was perfection. And it wasn’t long before he felt her body begin to flutter and clench around him, he kept his movements even smaller now – he wanted to hold off so he could enjoy the sensations of her cumming round him… shit… but it was too sweet. 

He hitched his knee up the bed slightly as he pressed himself fully into her as he came. His body tensing as he really did feel like he was pouring himself into her.

He gently lowered them both back down to the mattress, keeping himself pressed inside her as he arched himself as much as he could to bend and kiss her face.


	8. Chapter 8

Franks stretched himself slowly and frowned when he felt his feet travel out over the end of the bed.

What the fuck? He raised his head and froze when he realised where he was.

He was still with her, he was still on her bed. 

Lying back slowly Frank scented the air … ahhh fuck. He purred low in his chest before he caught himself and turned to look at her. 

She was curled up next to his ribs, his arm was splayed out over the pillow so she was lying lower on the mattress. He couldn’t see her face because of her hair, but he marvelled at how small she had managed to curl herself. 

Her breathing told him she was still fast asleep so he let himself scent the air deeply – it still smelled of them fucking each other last night. The human scent of her was spread everywhere throughout the apartment – but Frank knew that his scent was the dominant one in the room now, and he grinned to himself. 

Sweet.

He let his head fall back against the pillow and closed his eyes. His sweet baby girl.

He couldn’t believe he was still here. Last night he had thought this was all fucked beyond repair for sure. After what had happened with Rrollo... and then what he'd had to do.... and that fucker, Dorghu. He snarled silently.

But she had let him back in... and then taken him to her bed, he had thought he was living in a dream. He couldn’t really remember what had happened after they'd fucked – Jirak... that shit had been amazing. But it looked like they had just crashed out together here. 

Frank realised something then – he had slept... he had slept right through the fuckin night! No dreams. No screams. 

He couldn’t remember the last time that had happened. Not since he was a little kid. He felt his jaw tighten reflexively and he had to force himself to relax it.

He turned himself over then, rolling slowly onto his side to face her as he lowered his nose down to her hair. She was so small, so soft, she smeeled SO GOOD. He pulled his legs up and curled himself around her as he watched her soft body rise and fall with her breath. His hand hovered over her hip for a few seconds... he wanted to touch her but he didn’t want to wake her.

Finally he decided the risk was worth it and let his hand lay gently on her hip. 

She shifted almost instantly at his touch and his heart raced as she pushed herself closer in against his chest. Her small feet lay against his thigh now and his hand had moved down a little to cup her ass.

Shit – he could feel his dick starting to get hard again – but this was too perfect.

Closing his eyes Frank rested his head on his arm and let himself breathe her in as he dozed back into another dreamless sleep.

\- - - 

My god – you were so relaxed. You smiled to yourself as you felt Franks had gently stroking the back of your neck, you're face was pressed close against his chest and you were in that blissful state of half awareness where everything felt wonderful. You'd just stay like this for five more minutes.

You frowned suddenly as you started to hear – no feel - a rumbling in Franks chest. What the hell.. was he growling? 

No.

Your opened your eyes but you were pressed so close you couldn’t see much of anything. The noise had changed now – it was his breathing... shit – it sounded like he was having trouble breathing!!

Your head shot up and as soon as the contact was broken you realised the sound was different... it was... was he fucking purring?

But Frank had flinched awake at your sudden jolt, the sound abruptly cut off and you looked up in time just to see his eyes open and focus on you. At first they appeared almost black but as they adjusted quickly to the morning light they bloomed into that beautiful golden yellow. It was enough to make you gasp.

“Oh.”

Frank just stared as he breathed slowly. His eyes occasionally trailed down to your lips or up to your hair, to your ear or your jaw... but he seemed perfectly comfortable with just watching you like this. You felt a blush creeping into your cheeks and your nervous brain demanded that you break the silence.

“Hey.” You smiled.

He looked at your lips as you spoke and took a deep breath before his eyes met yours again .as he answered

“Hey baby girl.”

You both broke into a smile and Frank leaned down as he pulled you towards him, your breath shaking as he carefully brought his lips against yours. When your lips touched you felt your body sing for him. It was the slowest most intense kiss you had every received. You knew Frank would be being extra careful with his tusks because of the position you were in but this was... this was something more than that. This was... magical.

\- - - 

Frank could taste it on the air. As soon as he had kissed her her body was reacting – readying itself for him.

Damn – he had fucked so many human chicks in his time – they had all been hot for him, it had been clear to any orc with a nose. 

But this was... this girl was something else. Her scent – mixed in with his like this... and not just the fuck scents... it was the sleeping - the sleeping together like that. There had never been anything like this before.

He pulled her closer and she wriggled in his grasp to reach her arms up and around his neck as he hauled her up a little higher on the bed towards him. 

Her soft lips against his made him want to howl – to flatten himself onto the ground before her and submit. But her hot little tongue would dart in every now and then and remind him what she really wanted from him.

Frank tangled his fingers gently in her hair and tilted her head back so he could look at her. Her cheeks were pink and her lips were wet and puffy from the kiss... she was panting slightly and he felt her move to return to kissing but he held her fast.

“Princess...” Frank kept his voice quite and gentle – he loved the state she was in and he didn’t want to jar her out of it.

“Turn around for daddy baby... come on...” He pulled himself back from her a little to give her some room.

She blinked at him and then ducked her head – but he saw that wicked little smile again. She turned towards him rather than away, and when she had wriggled around to face away from him her back and ass were pressed flush against his stomach.

“Good girl.” he purred.

Shit... she was so fucking hot – He felt like he was drunk on her now as he scented her again. Her head was lying on his arm and she nipped at his skin delicately with her tiny blunt teeth.

Frank ran his free hand along her body and kneaded her soft skin as she pressed against his touch.

“Your such a good fucking girl...” He sighed into her hair and he felt her breath catching.

Moving his hand further down and along her leg frank slid it around to hook the back of her knee. He gently lifted her leg up and back over his own and her hips tilted back as she let him open her up.. She moaned slightly and he grinned as he saw her hands snake down to cover herself.

“Mm-mm.. come on princess – let Daddy feel...” He brought his hand down to cover hers and he pushed down past her to trail his fingers along her pussy. The way she was pressed against him he could feel her trembling and he grinned into her hair as he pushed a little harder and his fingers sank in, releasing her slick honey.... shit – so wet already!

 

\- - - 

Oh god... you had never been into the daddy thing but gods... Franks voice... his fucking voice... this was amazing - you were sold.

“Daddy...” You moaned and you arched your back against him as he plunged a finger inside you. You felt his whole body tense at the word and you smiled to yourself and brought your hand up to bite coyly on your finger as you let out a sigh.

“...it feels so good.” 

You felt Franks breathing speed up and you had to hold back a grin – damn this was really doing it for him.

Frank shifted behind you and you felt his cock pressing against the back of your thigh. He brought his hand up to your face and pressed his finger into your mouth – letting you taste yourself. 

“Do you want daddy inside you again baby?” Franks voice was steady but he shuddered slightly as you nipped his finger before you pulled his hand away from your mouth to turn your head and look up at him from under your curls.

“You want Daddy to fuck you again?” he whispered.

In answer you widened your legs and arched back against him, reaching your hand up to stroke his face.

“I do... please Daddy... I need it.” you whimpered and blushed as you saw the look in his eyes. 

Franks hand was suddenly gripping your leg and he dragged your body a foot further down the bed as he leaned forwards to rub his cock against you.

Damn – he was so big. You hesitated for a second – maybe you should let him do that thing he did last night... maybe... but the thought was cut short as Frank pulled your knee back and up and thrust himself inside you.

Your hand shot up and instinctively gripped onto his tusk as your body was rocked by his thrusts – Frank let you grab him as your initial squeal of surprise at his move trailing off into a series of small grunts as rolled himself inside you and used his grip on your leg to move you into the most perfect position.

His other hand slid up from under your body and gently gripped your throat. Still clinging to his tusk you brought your other up to grab his wrist as he began to fuck you. Hard.

 

\- - -

 

Damn.... Fuck....

Frank closed his eyes as he gripped her leg and began to fuck her. She was so tiny – how could she take him like this? They had only woken up a few minutes ago and all he had done was kiss her – he'd kissed her and her cunt had flooded and opened up for him like he had been working it for the last half hour.

She felt... so.. fucking... good.

She was bouncing on his dick – she didn’t weigh enough to take it like this and hold her position so he brought his hand up and gripped her neck gently to hold her in place. His girl grabbed his wrist and was yanking on his tusk now as she fought to keep her position against the pounding he was giving her.

He could feel her starting to writhe against his grip – ha... she was gonna cum!

Frank hauled her leg wider and braced himself on his other elbow as he rolled over her to press her down against the bed. He released her leg and slid himself down on top of her as he started to roll himself forwards and down – deeper into her – his hips crashing against her ass.

Her face was turned to the side and he lowered his mouth to her ear as she released her grip on his tusk to grab wildly at the sheets fro purchase.

“Come on baby girl... come for me ....” He growled to her as he felt her pussy begin to flutter and tighten around him.

“Frank... Frank... “ she moaned and the sounds of his name on her lips made him want to hear her scream it.

Frank slowed a little as he felt her cumming now – her legs were trying to move but he had her pinned and she turned her face into the sheets and let our a cry.

Frank slid his hand up a little and gently lifted her face up from the sheet so he could hear her – but all that she had left in her now was a low panting gasp.

“Girl.... fuck...” Frank could hardly speak as he felt her body soften and relax beneath him.

He hitched himself up onto his knees behind her, his cock slid free and he he let himself breathe in the scent of her climax.

She squirmed a little on the bed and Frank grinned... he could tell she was almost done again. He's have to help her work on that stamina.

If he wanted to cum in her he was gonna have to work fast.

“Daddy’s turn now kitten” He growled as he grabbed her hips and hauled her ass up higher. She automatically planted her hands against the bed and as frank paused in lining himself up he saw her shoot him a grin, peeking out from under those crazy curly of her.

“Yes daddy...” She whispered and turned away from him as she arched her back and shot her feet under her to raise herself higher.

Shit – this was even better. Frank slid himself back off the bed and dragged her back towards him – like this she was at the perfect height for him and he held tight as he lined himself up and plunged himself in.

Shit – the view... her plump little ass jiggled every time his body slapped against it. Leaning forwards like this her waist looked tiny and he could just see her tits bouncing wildly beneath her.

She was panting an huffing but he held her tight enough to take her weight so she could just relax and enjoy it.

He was so deep inside her now – she was so wet... so soft.... unnngh... it wasn't gonna take him long...

Frank squeezed his eyes shut and leaned his head back as he felt her starting to cum again – shit... fuck... he was cumming too.

He slowed his strokes as he flooded himself into her. She was panting his name and he tightened his grip as her knees buckled. Grabbing her shoulder he hauled her to stand upright against him and her pussy clenched around him like it wanted to milk every last drop out of him.

Frank had never cum so hard in his god-damn life. He held her tight against him and laughed as he felt her cunt overflowing with the load he was giving her.

He leaned back and slid his hands around to knead her stomach as she laid against him and reached up stroke his face

“Thank you... Frank Daddy...” She sighed.


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No smut - just feels.

Oh goddess.

Frank... sweet Jirak.

Last night had been... had been something else. 

You had made love again this morning and now you were standing in the tub under the shower as Frank washed your hair. 

Unfortunately he was a little too big to get in with you though. 

He had carried you in from the bedroom and had planted himself at the side of the tub where he could run his hands over you slowly to wash you. He gently turned you around to face him as you tilted your head back to let the water rinse through your hair. Franks big hand was wrapped around your neck supporting your head from behind as you raised your hands up to touch his chest - now damp with the water that has bounced off of you and spattered over him.

Gods – his skin was so warm. You opened your eyes as your fingers trailed across the myriad of scars that criss-crossed across Franks chest and stomach. You had noticed them before but the sheen from the water highlighted them and you frowned as you saw just how many there were. Jirak... what kind of life had he had to get this torn up? You were about to say something when Frank scooped up your hands - removing them from his chest and kissing them.

He was trying to hide it but you could tell you noticing the scars had made him uncomfortable... and you decided not to say anything.

He was nuzzling his face against your hands now. Oh gods... Frank. Beautiful Frank.

He released you and stepped over to grab a towel – pink just like all of the others- and he wrapped it around you and pulled you against him... laughing as your feet slipped in the tub as he yanked your forwards.

Suddenly Frank flinched and hissed and you saw that some of the cuts on his knuckles had split open when he had gripped the towel.

“Oh gods... Frank! Your hands!” You pushed yourself upright and pulled the towel closed to tuck it in before making to grab Franks hands... he had stepped back from you and lowered them out of your grasp.

“It's OK – you don't need to see that.” He murmured – a dark frown on his face as he lowered his head.

“Frank... we have to do something about those cuts.” You reached under his chin to pull his head up to look at you – he wouldn't meet your eyes.

“Frank....” 

\- - - 

Shit. 

Why did he have to ruin everything. He had been taking real good care of her and then she had noticed his chest... fuck. And then his fuckin hands had split. Gods... what must he look like to her now.

Probably exactly what he really fuckin was.

She had him sitting on the sofa in Rrollos track pants now as she knelt in front of his and slowly cleaned his skin. Rrollo was usually the one doing this for him – she was nowhere near as rough as he was but fuck... he wished she would hurry up. Having her see this was making him feel sick to his stomach.

He watched her face – waiting for the expression of fear or disgust that he knew would be coming, but when she noticed his gaze and looked up at him she just smiled. She smiled, and then she ducked her head and kissed his bloodied hand.

Frank had to stop himself from snatching his hand away – but she tightened her grip and pressed her soft lips against his busted knuckle. He struggled to swallow as he watched her and his chest started to hurt him real bad.

When she finally looked up at him again her lip was bloodied and he ran his thumb gently across it to wipe it away. She turned her head to follow his hand and he felt something breaking inside him as he watched her.

He surged forwards to pull her back onto him, crushing her against him as he looked into her eyes.

“Frank....” she gasped, he knew his expression was breaking as she watched him but there was nothing he could do.

“I'm sorry...” He had to force the words out. It hurt.

“Baby... please... don't see this – don’t look at this... I'm not...” He glanced down at his scarred chest as it heaved between them.

“This... not when I'm here with you.”

He was on the cusp of panicking now... he was spinning out... shit... he could feel himself starting to shake with the effort of keeping control.

Her hands reached up to grab his face and she held him fast when he tried to turn away.

“Shhh...” She whispered as she moved up his body.

Frank squeezed his eyes closed and froze as he felt her soft breath on his face... then she kissed him, she kissed him real hard.

\- - - 

Franks body had finally begun to relax beneath you as you kissed him. 

Your heart was breaking for him – and you tried to pour everything you could into the kisses.

He stopped shaking and his stomach had softened and you had brought your legs up to straddle him. But there was nothing sexual in this kiss... this was something different entirely. 

He had turned to putty in your hands by the time you finally pulled back to look at him. He watched you from beneath heavy lids as you carefully traced behind his ears, his slow breath rocking you gently as you sat across him.

You smiled and he returned it – that same open smile he had shown you that first night he had been here... the one that made him look so young.

Peeling yourself slowly off him you pushed to your feet and stood up.

There were so many things you wanted to say to him – but something inside made you keep quiet. You flashed him a grin and tightened the towel about yourself before you stooped and picked up the first aid kit.

You handed it to Frank before turning and padding across to the kitchen...

“How about I fix us some breakfast?” You asked as you watched Frank opening up the kit from the corner of your eye.

He was grinning as he started to haul supplied out of it and lay them on his thighs.

He barked a laugh and looked up at you – god... he finally looked relaxed as he smiled back at you.

“Sweet.” He grinned.

\- - - 

 

Ah – this girl... his girl.

He thought he had been on thin ice there for a second – but she didn't care about that shit... she wasn't judging him. She wasn’t scared of him at all. 

She had left him to patch up his hands whilst she made them food – a freakin shit-ton of food. And they had lay on the floor against the sofa and eaten it all off the coffee table whilst they talked together.

She was so fuckin funny. He had almost choked on a bagel when she had sang a dirty nursery rhyme to him in orcish. She was a kindergarten teacher so her Bodzvokhan was pretty basic... but she had picked up a lot of stuff from her orc charges over the years that he hadn’t heard since he was a little kid himself and it had cracked him up.

She was real smart too. She was probably the first person he had met who had a degree. And when she had told him about it she hadn’t been bragging on him – it was just in their along with all the other stuff she was telling him.

The gift he had given her last night ad been a real big hit it seemed. She had brought it over to look at it whilst they sat and he had helped her practice pronouncing his name. Every time she said it his heart had ached a little – but in a good way... like it was getting stronger every time. 

She had been totally impressed when he told her that he'd made the box too and he had kind of hurt his face from trying not to grin too hard.

Eventually he had told her about Rrollo and, partly, what had happened last night...   
He would have wanted to stay with her their all day like this – all fuckin weekend if he could. But he knew that everyone would be looking for him... and he would need to go and properly take care of Rrollo.

When he eventually left her he had bounced down the stairs out of her apartment and into his truck. He thought about going home to shower first but he was too excited... so he headed straight to Rrollos apartment so he could tell him everything that had happened.

\- - - 

It had taken you a while to recover from the goodbye kiss Frank had given you when he had left that morning. 

You had dreamily cleaned up in the kitchen and brewed yourself some coffee whilst you went through to strip the bed sheets... you had both made quite the mess and you found yourself blushing even though you were the only one there.

You let yourself lie back and take a few breaths before you stripped the mattress and pillow cases... ah – you swore you could smell him all around you – almost as if he was still in the room. Maybe you would just lie here for a few minutes and relax... it was the weekend after all.

You stretched yourself out and sighed deeply, before you drifted off into sleep.

\- - -

Frank blasted his music at top volume as he drove to Rrollo's apartment. He stopped on the way to go in and buy some supplies – mainly food and beers. If left to his own devices Rrollo would just eat candy and junk, even when he was recovering from a beating like this.

Frank stalked around the store picking up some proper food he knew he could get Rrollo to eat. He could see the looks he was getting from people because of the crazy outfit. 

Luckily he still had his own face, so no-one actually said anything to him about it. He was in such a good fucking mood he woulda probably laughed it off anyway.

When he got back into his truck he had finally turned on his phone. It looked like every fucker in the gang had been calling him. He just wiped all the missed calls and messages – Rrollo was the only one he really gave a fuck about right now, the rest could wait.

He pulled up outside Rrollos crib and hauled the groceries up to the door. Damn – he could not wait to tell him what had happened with his baby girl last night.

\- - -


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D:
> 
> If you are confused at the end read the notes my loves xxxx

\- - -  
It had been just over a month since you and Frank had got together – and you still couldn’t believe it.

He was one of the strongest and sweetest men you had ever met in your life and you had fallen for him completely. 

Living in LA you knew that if things kept moving forwards you were going to come across people who would have an issue with the relationship – from both races. But the thing that weighed on your mind most about Frank was his affiliation with the Fogteeth Gang. 

He didn’t speak about it much – but it had become pretty clear that he was a high ranking member, and from the cuts and bruises he almost always sported on his hands you knew that he was most definitely involved in violence. It was hard to equate this with the Frank who purred against your belly as you stroked his ears, or the Frank who had turned up last week with a gorgeous small table for your altar… one he had built and carved for you himself.

A few of your friends knew about him now. You had been spending as much time together as you could so there was no way to keep it a complete secret. And you had told your workmates since Franks Niece and Nephew were in your class and they would no doubt let it slip at some point.

Frank was still helping out with them whilst his sister in Law was heavily pregnant. She was due any time now so he was collecting the kids almost every day. He always kept his distance from you at the school though – not wanting to cause an issue with any of the other parents… orcs and humans alike. But just exchanging those glances with each other… especially on a night when he was coming to visit you later. It was heaven.

You longed for the nights when Frank would stay with you. You had never slept so peacefully as you did when he was beside you but his… work.... kept him out late at night often and sometimes he couldn’t come over.

It was those nights that were the problem. You’d begun to have dreams… nightmares… nightmares about Elves. This was something you couldn’t explain – your contact with elves in daily life was minimal at best… but these dreams… Gods… the only rest you got was when Frank was with you.

Frank hadn’t been over for a few days as he was sticking around his sister in law in case the baby came… which meant that you had hardly slept and you were so tired.

You had actually flinched when you saw a picture of an elf in an ad in your magazine yesterday. It was making your worried about your mental health.

\- -

Tianda Had finally gone into labour on the Wednesday and Frank was going to collect the kids from kindergarten and bring them to the hospital. 

He was excited to see his kitten and let her know that the baby was coming, but when the kids were let out there was no sign of her… Brayden and Briella came bolting straight over to him, grabbing a thigh each.

“Is the baby coming uncle Frank?” they screamed in unison. Frank nodded and hugged them to him before he looked up to scan the yard again.

“Where’s your teacher?” He asked as the kids handed him their tiny backpacks.

“Uncle Frank… teacher got sick… she fainted in class and she had to go home.” Briella hugged herself against his leg – she especially loved his baby girl and she was clearly a little upset. 

Franks stomach dropped at the thought of his girl fainting like that and hurting herself.

“Yeah – she went so white – like a ghost! And then… bam!” Brayden made a motion of falling and sprawling on the ground.

Frank had to stop himself from bolting into the building to ask what had happened. He motioned for the kids to move and get into the truck and he followed them as he pulled out his phone to call her. The phone went straight to voicemail. He called another 3 times before he started the truck… and growled in frustration.

He had to take the kids to the hospital and stay with them – his asshole of a brother, the baby’s father, was in prison and his other two brothers were useless for anything like this. He woulda had nothing to do with two of them except for the fact that they both had families which they constantly neglected and took for granted. He fuckin hated them – but their wives and kids were his family too and he couldn’t just abandon them all. The other one was off doing who the fuck knew what and probably didn’t even know about the new baby.

Frank had been keeping an eye on his girl of late… he had his suspicions about what was going on with her but he’d kept them to himself. He needed to make sure she was ok – and there was only one person he would trust to go check on her for him. Rrollo.

\- - 

Rrollo had picked up straight away when he had seen it was Frank calling. He knew the baby was coming today and he was expecting a triumphant “It’s a girl!” from the other end of the line. Instead he had Frank babbling at him and sounding like he was half losing his mind. He had explained what was happening with his girl and begged Rrollo to go and check on her for him whilst he went to the hospital.

Rrollo had agreed straight away – he would do anything for Frank. But as he drove over to the address Frank had given him he was getting worried. Frank hadn’t even let him meet this girl yet – but Rrollo had sat and listened to him talkin about her most every day since they had hooked up. 

This was a huge deal to Frank and Rrollo was worried for him that something was wrong with the girl.

He also knew that having a huge strange orc turning up at a human chicks house when she wasn’t well wasn’t necessarily the best plan Frank had ever had… and Rrollo was terrified that he might frighten her and piss Frank off.

He pulled up outside the apartments and hopped out of the car, jamming his phone into his pocket as he sprinted inside and up to her floor. He knew straight away which door was hers… he could smell Frank… he grinned a little - he could smell ‘excited’ Frank. 

He tried to relax himself and look as unthreatening as he could and he rapped his knuckles briskly on the door and waited.

Rrollos ears twitched and he breathed a sigh of relief as he heard noises from inside the apartment… he heard the door being unlocked and he tried to stay cool as it swung open to reveal a tiny human chick wearing one of Franks Fogteeth jerseys. As soon as saw her he smiled – aw yeah… she was perfect for Frank.

The girl rubbed her eyes and blinked up at him.  
“Hey Rrollo.” She yawned before turning away from him and walking back into her apartment, leaving the door open behind her…

Rrollo didn’t know what to do… he guessed she must know who he was from Frank telling her about him but… should he just follow her inside?

He glanced around and decided it was the only thing he could do. She was obviously a little out of it and Frank had asked him to make sure she as ok…. So Rrollo stepped into the apartment, closing the door behind him and following her into the living room.

Everything smelled like Frank. The good smell. The happy smell… the sex smell too but it was more than that and Rrollo couldn’t help but smile. The girl had lay down on her sofa and Rrollo had to look away for a second as the shirt had ridden up and he was getting an eyeful of lacy panties and ass. She seemed totally un-phased by this as she had her eyes closed and was breathing slowly.

Rrollo walked over to crouch beside her head and shake her shoulder gently.  
“Hey girl… it’s me… Rrollo.” he kept his voice low and smiled as she opened her eyes again.

“Frank sent me over to make sure you’re ok… the kids told him you fainted at work today. What happened?”

Rrollo watched as Frank’s girl brought her hand up to squeeze his on her shoulder as she closed her eyes again.

“Oh… I’m fine. I just haven’t been sleeping and it caught up with me today that’s all - I’ll be fine… tell Frank I’m fine Rrollo…” 

Rrollo frowned as her head tilted to his hand and she… she scented him. She scented his skin before grabbing Frank’s shirt and holding it up to her face to scent that too.

Fuckin weird…. Humans didn’t do that.

She relaxed back into the cushion and Rrollo realised that she had fallen asleep. Not the reaction he was used to getting from cute girls but she was obviously tuckered out. She certainly didn’t smell sick or injured… Rrollo ducked his head down to scent her face inhaling deeply before he froze

He needed to talk to Frank.

Easing himself up slowly so as not to wake the girl Rrollo texted Frank and told him that his baby girl was fine but that he was gonna come to the hospital to see him. He’d text him to come meet him in the parking garage once he arrived.

Knowing that Frank would probably start trying to call him he turned his phone to silent and stuffed it back into his jeans.

He looked at the girl as she lay seeping and he smiled as he scented the apartment again. Turning to make his way back out to his car he paused and leaned back down to her… tugging the hem of the shirt down to cover her butt with an embarrassed grunt before he headed out and made his way to meet Frank.

\- - 

Tianna had the baby… it was a girl and they were both doing fine. Frank had been fighting to stay calm until Rrollo had texted him to say his girl was ok… but the fact that Rrollo was coming to see him worried him and he was trapped looking after the kids.

Franks brother Zornurr and his wife turned up a few minutes before he got Rrollos text and he handed the kids over to them, excusing himself before jogging to the parking garage floor Rrollo had told him to meet him on.

He saw his friend’s car parked in the corner and sprinted across the concrete towards him. Rrollo was leaning against the car with a grin on his face and Frank stopped a foot away from him… glaring down at his friend  
“What? What the fuck is it… you said she was OK? What’s wrong?” He snarled as his shouldered heaved… Frank was close to losing his shit right now and he knew Rrollo would be able to tell that.

“Frank buddy… she’s fine… she’s fine… she said she just hasn’t been sleeping and it caught up with her. She’s asleep right now though – she’s gonna be ok.” 

Frank swayed as Rrollo clapped a hand onto his shoulder and squeezed. He was still grinning up at him and Frank scowled.

“What?” He growled.

“Dude – why didn’t you tell me man? This is so big!” Rrollo grin was splitting his face.

Frank shook his head and took a half step back from his friend “What the fuck you talking about Rrollo?” He said.

“Your’ girl… why didn’t you tell me you’d knocked her up?” 

Rrollo smiled at him again and Frank sighed… closing his eyes and shaking his head.

“I didn’t knock her up Rrollo…” he levelled his gaze at his friend.

Rrollo shook his head and took his hand from Franks shoulder “Frank – I just been with her… I scented her to make sure she was ok and it hit me like a freight truck. You put a bun in that over son… no mistake.”

“She’s not pregnant Rrollo…”

“Dude – I know you haven’t seen her in a few days… but I’ll telling you she is.” Rrollo was getting a little annoyed with Frank – as if he’d get something like that wrong… or make it up.

“She just finished bleeding a few days ago Rrollo – she 'aint knocked up… It’s – something else.” 

Frank growled and pinched the bridge of his nose. He had wanted to wait until he was sure about this before he told anyone. He hadn’t even spoke to his girl about it yet but he’d have to tell Rrollo now.

Rrollo was shaking his head now… “What then? Tell me dude?” 

Frank could see he was freaking his friend out.

Frank sighed.

“Remember how I told you about that first night I fucked her… the night you got your ass beat?” Rrollo flinched a little at the memory but he nodded.

“And I told you how it felt like… like a proper mating?” Franks ears twitched at the memory as his friend nodded again.

“I think it was… but – it’s more than that. We… I think… together… I think we made her clan blood.”

Rrollo froze and Frank saw his friend’s expression turn to ice.

“Bullshit…” Rrollo barked, “that’s not possible.”

Frank was confused – what the fuck was wrong with Rrollo? He looked pissed and was getting more so by the second.

“Its true.” Frank nodded.

“Nah Frank – that’s magic n’ shit. That doesn’t just happen… you gotta do….” Frank watched as Rrollos breathing started to quicken and his body tensed “you gotta do stuff for that to happen… there’s gotta be blood. You fuckin know that.”

Rrollo was growling at him now and Frank was confused… he shoved his friend roughly back against the car and snarled at him – his reflexes kicking it hard. “Don’t tell me what I fuckin know… there was fuckin blood… “

Frank remembered the first time he’d been with his girl and she had bled on him… when she’d left the room he had tasted her blood before he’d wiped it off on the towel, and she had tasted his when she’d kissed his busted knuckle after that first night. 

“I’m telling you we did it… she’s fuckin clan blood now… that’s what you smelled. She’s fuckin mine.”

Before Frank had uttered the last word Rrollo had swung and punched him hard straight in the face. Frank hadn’t been ready for it and it hurt like a bitch, but he was used to it and didn’t go down. 

Before he could ask what the fuck he was doing Rrollo was on him… he was snarling with rage as he grabbed Franks throat with one hand as he pounded his face with the other. Frank took the pounding for a few seconds… this was wrong – something had really set Rrollo off but he couldn’t just let him beat on him like this in a hospital garage – someone would call the police.

His hand snapped up and he caught Rrollos fist mid swing before tearing his other hand from his neck and forcing his friend back against his car. Rrollo was still snarling and Frank scented fear and rage on him.

“Rrollo – what the FUCK is wrong with you man?”

Rrollos eyes snapped onto Franks face and he glared at him “How could you fuckin do that Frank. To a girl like that. What the FUCK is wrong with YOU?”

Rrollo was struggling against him and Frank had to spit out some blood before he could speak again “Do what Rrollo? This a good thing... and she fuckin loved it!” he growled, but at his words Rrollo lunged forwards and head-butted him. Frank saw stars for a second before he shook himself and roared “CALM THE FUCK DOWN Rrollo… NOW!”

He held him still for a few moments before he felt Rrollo slump back against the car. Both of them breathing raggedy as Frank relaxed his grip on his friend just enough to stop if from hurting.

“Rrollo… he said softly “tell me what’s happening man… I don’t understand.”  
Rrollo looked at Frank with disgust and shook his head.

“How could you hurt a girl like that Frank… all that fuckin blood… all that pain. And without me… I don’t fuckin know you at all.” Rrollo growled... his voice tinged with violence.

“What the fuck are you talking about Rrollo… tell me man. I’d never hurt that girl… she’s my mate. I’d fuckin die for her Rrollo – I fuckin love her.” Frank pressed his forehead against Rrollos and he saw tears welling up in his friend’s eyes.

“Tell me….” He said and he hugged Rrollo to him as his friend collapsed against him sobbing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you dont yet know why Rrollo is so upset you need to read my other fic "Look at me" 
> 
> :(


	11. Chapter 11

Frank sat in his truck in the hospital parking garage.

He had been sitting there in silence for the last 20 minutes.

After Rrollo had gone off at him he had bundled his distraught friend into his car and made him spill it... everything. Frank had sat bleeding whilst Rrollo cried and told him the whole fuckin thing.

Frank could never really be mad at Rrollo, and now that he knew what had set him off he wondered that his friend hadn't tried to snap his fuckin neck. He knew Rrollo - he knew how being a part of something like that would have affected him. And having to keep it to himself all this time... almost two months? He ground his teeth painfully and swallowed the anger back down.

Dorghu. That mother fucker.

All this time... all the shit he had been giving Frank about hooking up with a human chick. And he had one of his own.

Franks knuckles whitened as he gripped his steering wheel... remembering when he had been sent out of town to take out some rival clans shitty attempts at a territory grab. It was the type of job Frank would have sent a couple of the boys out to deal with - sending him had seemed overkill at the time... but now it made perfect sense. Frank was a threat to Dorghu... and they both knew it.

By rights he should have been there for the ritual - as Dorghus' second in the Clan and the Gang... HE should have been there.   
But he had been sent away and he had made fuckin Rrollo be there instead. Frank hated to admit it... but he understood it. In his own twisted way, Dorghu had done the best he could to protect his woman. If that bastard had lost control... really lost it... he could have easily killed her. He needed a second there to stop him if that happened - which Frank would have easily been able to do. But in Franks absence he had chosen Grey and Rrollo. Both strong fighters... but he knew that if there was one thing that would set Rrollo off - really make him pull out all the stops in a fight... it would be to save a girl from getting hurt. 

Yeah... Dorghu knew that.... which meant he also fuckin knew how bad this would be for Rrollo. Especially without Frank there... and Rrollo had been afraid to tell him about it - so he had kept it inside this whole fuckin time.

And it got worse. After all that... everything Rrollo had been through... what Dorghu had done to that girl... and it had all been for nothin. Because Frank and his baby girl had done the same fuckin thing, she was clan blood now too - and there had been no pain, no shamans... no fuckin dagger or pit. 

He still didn't understand how it had happened - but it was true. It was real.

Thinking about his baby girl made him remember that Rrollo had thought... had thought Frank had done that to her. He closed his eyes and snarled - wincing at the pain in his busted face and settling himself... he couldn't be angry at Rrollo. Rrollo had gone off like that because he had though Frank had hurt her... it was good to know that Rrollo would even risk taking a swing at Frank for doing shit like that.

He had sent Rrollo home and promised he would come straight over once he had tied things up here at the hospital. There was no way he could have gone back up to see the baby or the kids like this though... so he had texted his brother and waited in the truck. He needed time to cool off before he went to Rrollos apartment. Today had been a fuckin shitshow for Frank.

Wiping his eyes he bent and started up the truck - he knew what he needed to do. Glancing at himself in the mirror he snarled again... Dorghu... Dorghu would have to wait. He needed to take care of Rrollo and baby Girl first - then it would be his turn.   
Soon.

 - - -

Rrollo drove home in silence, the only sound his occasional grunts and snarls as he worked the stick shift in his car. He had really fucked up his hand punching Frank like that. He'd caught his tusk good once or twice and there were definitely some broken bones in there right now. But he didn't want to get Frank in trouble in the hospital... fuck... he'd already done enough to him today.

He sniffed as he turned off the exit heading towards his apartment. Gods... he had really lost his shit when he had thought of Frank hurting that girl like that. Rrollo loved Frank - but he was damaged goods. He always had been. And for a minute there... Rrollo thought he had finally snapped. 

He drew in a ragged breath as he pulled up and parked. Slumping in his car whilst he recovered enough to get out and head upstairs. 

Frank... fuck. It was OK. It was gonna be OK. He smiled a little when he remembered seeing Franks girl in her apartment. How good it smelled. He imagined Frank there and it made him feel better.

Grunting he hauled himself out of the car... he probably had bruised ribs from when Frank had pinned him to the car door but all in all he had come out of it pretty well, considering - he was just lucky that Frank liked him enough not to have fucking destroyed him. He was too pretty to die.

When he got inside he lay on the sofa and waited. His hand really hurt, but he'd get Frank to look at it when he arrived - he was too tired to try to do anything about it himself right now. He thought about what Frank had told him... about what had happened between him and his girl... and he wondered what the fuck was gonna happen when Dorghu found out. The only reason... the ONLY reason Rrollo hadn't made a move on Dorghu over this was that he knew... hell - they all thought they knew... that how he had done it was the way... the ONLY way. And Dorghu had believed what he was doing was to protect his woman.

Dorghu was gonna learn that he was wrong... and then he was gonna have to deal with Frank. What the fuck was gonna happen then?

Rrollo closed his eyes and grunted. All he knew was - whatever happened... he was with Frank. He always would be.

 - - -

When Frank eventually arrived at Rrollos apartment he had found his friend asleep. He'd nudged him awake and then taken care of his hand for him... this was usually happening the other way around and Frank smirked as Rrollo flinched and whined as he worked on him. It had been Franks face that he had been beating on after all.

"Frank..." Rrollos voice was low and Frank glanced up from where he was crouching in front of him, slowly wrapping Rrollos hand in a dressing.  
"What?" He grunted.

"I'm sorry Frank... I'm sorry that I didn't tell you...." Frank kept on working away as Rrollo spoke, he didn't want to interrupt him and he knew the look on his face wasn't pleasant.

"I'm sorry I thought that you... did that. I just...." his voice cracked a little and Frank turned his head away as he reached down for some tape  
"S'alright Rrollo. You did what the Clan chief asked you to do... I know you hated it. But you were there to protect that girl. Dorghu’s an ass hole - but he's not stupid. He knew you and Grey would stop him if you needed to... there's not many others in who even could."  
He tore off a piece of tape and continued working as Rrollo shook his head.

"Hey...... I finally got to meet ya girl at least." Frank smiled now - he couldn't help it. And he looked at Rrollo with a grin as he tore off another piece of tape.

"She's pretty perfect for you son..." Rrollo returned the grin as he spoke, his voice stronger now. "I fully thought you were makin' babies though man... shit - and I didn't even freak?!" 

Rrollo looked confused as Frank released his hand and stood up in front of him. Frank nodded and hauled his bloody shirt up over his head.

"Yeah... there were a few days where I thought the same thing Rrollo... I didn't freak out either. It just felt right."  
Frank flung the shirt at his friend before turning to head into the bathroom... "Imma need a clean shirt - we gotta go see my Baby Girl." he called out to Rrollo who went to go find something for him to wear.

Frank turn on the water and let it run as he gave himself the once over... his markings on his face were stark enough that it wouldn't look so bad once he had washed the blood off. He didn't want to upset his girl by turning up with a fucked up face, but now that the knew for sure what was happening with her he needed to go take care of her.... and he needed to tell her.   
There was something else he needed to do too... Frank eyed himself in the mirror and took a deep breath before he splashed water up onto his face to rinse the blood away. 

\---

You snuggled deeper into the fabric of the huge Fogteeth shirt - it was warm and soft and it smelled like Frank. Stretching out on the sofa you sighed... today had been so surreal. Gods... you had finally met the famous Rrollo - and basically fell asleep right in front of him. Aw crap... the poor guy must think you were so rude.

You were startled out of your thoughts by a loud hammering on your front door... that particular knock that could only signal Franks arrival - it's like he thought humans were deaf or something. Grinning you pushed yourself to stand... ruffling your hair and stretching as you padded over to open the door. Aw thank the goddess... all you wanted was a hug from Frank, a kiss... just to help you sleep.

When you opened the door you paused and rubbed your eyes as you took in the sight. Frank stood smiling down at you and his friend Rrollo grinned behind him... you smiled and tilted your head... there was something different about him. His face looked a little swollen in places, but... suddenly you burst out laughing when you noticed Franks Jersey. At first it had just looked like all of his others... but it wasn't... the large number 79 - the same that was on the shirt of his you now wore... was a "69" instead. It must be one of Rrollos shirts he was in... again.

Frank grunted and scooped you up into his arms... you squealed as he grabbed you and carried you back into the apartment before standing you on the sofa so you were almost face to face.

Cupping your face in his hands Frank scented you softly, making you laugh again as his soft breath tickled you.

"Are you OK baby? You're not hurt are you?" His voice was so soft but you could hear the concern, you raised a hand to touch his face but paused... now that you were close you could see his face was pretty bruised, without thinking you leaned forwards and sniffed the air... it smelled... he smelled... hurt. No - that didn’t make any sense... but he was hurt - you could see it.

"I'm fine Frank... I'm just tired. But you’re hurt... what happened?" Frank took your hand and kissed the palm... gently pressing his tusk against the skin as he shook his head "I'm fine - nothing for you to worry about kitten."

You heard a shifting at the threshold to the room and looked over Franks shoulder to see Rrollo standing there smiling. "Hey Rrollo - I'm so sorry I feel asleep earlier."  He blushed... he actually blushed and thumbed his nose as he looked away shyly. You noticed that his hand was bandaged up and  frowned a little, looking back to his face when he spoke,  
"S'no problem kitten... I'm just glad you 're OK."

Frank growled a low warning when his friend used the pet name, but he was smiling when you looked back at him.

"Baby - I need to talk to you... but I gotta do somethin first. I just need you to sit here and relax a'right?" You nodded as Frank stepped back and took your hands... helping you sit back down onto the sofa. He crouched in front of you and grabbed your feet... yanking off the fluffy socks you had on "Frank!" You squealed shooting a look to Rrollo... Jirak he wasn't gonna do the foot biting thing with someone else in the room was he?!

Frank barked a laugh "Relax..."  he balled the socks and tossed them aside as he stood up. Then he turned away and bent shoving the coffee table over into the chair and pushing both easily across the floor - clearing a space and standing in the centre of the room before he hauled off the shirt he was wearing.

You watched Rrollos eyes widen as he shifted at the back of the room... what the hell was going on? Rrollo glanced at you and then looked to Frank "Frank... I should..." he started but Frank cut him off softly...

"No Rrollo... I want you here for this..." you watched in confusion as Frank sank to his knees in the middle of the floor... his shoulders were heaving as he looked at you and you felt yourself beginning to panic. You watched as Frank lowered himself onto his hands and knees and growled softly as he paused, as if steeling himself for a second before lying forwards and pressing himself to the floor in front of you.

You looked up at Rrollo - but the guys eyes were wide with disbelief and he was focused on Frank... what... what was happening?

Suddenly you felt Franks hand slide around your ankle... he was pressed flat against the floor at your feet... his body heaving with ragged breaths. He turned his head  to press his face onto the rug, his eyes closed as he lifted your foot and place it onto his neck before releasing his grip and spreading his hands out flat onto the floor, his body shaking slightly underneath you.  
Your mind was racing... what was this... what was he doing? You tried to ask him but no words would come out. 

A movement caught your eye and you looked up to see Rrollo lowering himself onto one knee, his expression solemn as he looked from Frank to you. You locked eyes with him... pleading for an answer and he motioned with his hand for you to stand.   
So you stood.  
–  
Rrollo watched as the girl stood up, her foot on Franks neck as he submitted himself before her. 

His heart ached to see his friend like this – he had never, NEVER seen Frank show himself as vulnerable before. And this was something that was private... special.   
Rrollo felt ashamed... he knew why Frank had wanted him here... he wanted to prove to Rrollo that he loved this girl... and that he would never hurt her. What had happened between them today... what Rrollo had though Frank had done... had obviously cut Frank deeper than Rrollo had thought. He squeezed his eyes shut and bowed his head, trying not to cry again.

He looked back up when he heard the low rumble of Franks voice as he said her name – it was the first time Rrollo had heard Frank use it... and he was shocked when she responded with Franks name... his REAL name. 

Then she swayed a little... Rrollo jumped to his feet just in time to see the girl fall, she had passed out again – but Frank rolled and caught her against his chest.

“Frank...” Rrollo croaked as he stood over them both. 

When Frank finally looked up at him he smiled.

“Its OK Rrollo – everything’s gonna be OK..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My... heart......


	12. Chapter 12

Frank daddy Chapter 12

 

Frank pushed himself up a little, pulling his Baby girl up onto his chest as he sat against the sofa. He nuzzled into her hair a little as he scented her - fuck… she had always smelled amazing to him but now - since it had happened, her scent was almost like a drug to him. He looked up as Rrollo sank onto the sofa next to him, a hand on Franks bare shoulder.

“I’m gonna take her home to my place…” Frank squeezed her a little tighter as he spoke.   
“It’ll probably be easier for her there.” He leaned back to look at his friend, Rrollos face was pale and he hesitated before meeting Franks gaze.

“D’you get it now?” Frank’s voice was a low rumble and he watched Rrollos jaw clench as he nodded. Frank sighed, relaxing back and Rrollo leaned forwards a little reaching over to catch some of his girls hair in his fingers gently. “I get it Frank…. I get it.”

He watched Rrollos fingers as they ran through the soft hair and he let his eyes close for a few seconds, wincing at his bruised face as he took in both of their scents.   
“Rrollo…. next time… Imma hit you back.”

There was a pause of a few seconds silence and then they both started chuckling. Frank grunted as Rrollos hand moved and pushed his head away before he stood up and offered his hand to haul him up to stand, the unconscious girl still on his chest.

“Come and help me get some stuff for her… I don’t wanna put her down right now.”  
Slipping one arm under her knees to cradle her he walked through into her bedroom, nodding for Rrollo to follow him.

Frank propped himself up onto the bed as he directed Rrollo about the room to get some clothes and supplies for her, the pair of them laughing at the size of some of her clothes as Rrollo gathered some into a bag. At Franks instruction he collected her phone and charger and some of the toiletries he knew she used most often - he was lucky in that most of her stuff was orc friendly because of the kids she worked with. But he made Rrollo pack the Cocoa butter too - he loved it when she smelled of that.

It was his job to make sure she was taken care of now.

\---

Ahhh.. gods - finally you had slept. Ugh… you stretched out - a whole body, shuddering, amazing stretch before rubbing your eyes and blinking at the soft morning light. Wait… the ceiling was… too far away.

Relaxing back into the bed you gave yourself a few seconds to wake up… this was definitely not your apartment. OK - so… why aren't you panicking…. ? 

Feeling a shift beside you in the bed you turned slowly to see  
the massive form of Frank, he was shirtless , on his side facing you… and fast asleep. Reaching out you touched his chest lightly with your fingers and you felt the first rumblings in his chest of a purr. You made to towards him when you froze… the bed shifted again - this time the weight was on your other side? Keeping your fingertips on Frank you turned to yoru other side… there was another massive form there and it took you a few seconds to recognise it as rrollo. 

It was then that you remembered what had happened… last night? Today… gods… you had no idea, you must have passed out again. Taking a deep breath your senses were flooded with Franks scent and teh weirdly familiar scent fo Rrollo. Frank moved to press himself against you as he curled himself over around the hand n his chest - you founds yourself nudged further across and into the face down figure of Rrollo, his hand had slid up onto the pillow and his fingers were touching your hair.

This was a very… weird position to find yourself it - but you felt so safe… you had to stifle a small laugh when your felt a soft purr starting in Rrollos chest too.

Relaxing back into the softly vibrating bed toy preplayed what had happened with Frank. You had known something was happening with you - that something was happening with you and Frank… but gods… now that you had finally slept you could think more clearly and the enormity of what Frank had done - submitting himself to you like that… for an Orc to do that - especially a man like Frank… even the look on Rrollos face when it was happening was enough to let you know that this was something big.

There was a subtle change in the air… unsure what it was your turned towards the source to see Franks eyes open and watching you.  
“Hey…” you smiled and curled your fingers against him.  
“Hey baby” Frank purred, usually he got a little embarrassed if you were looking at him whilst he did this but he seemed not to care right now.”you feelin ok?” He looked concerned for a second until you smiled.

“I feel great - I haven't slept this well in weeks.” Frank nodded and reached to pull your hand to his face so he could press his tusks against your palm and kiss it softly.

“Where are we Frank?” You asked as he pulled your hand onto his neck.  
“I brought you home… uh, to my place. Just so you could rest kitten.” he pushed some curls back from your face and smirked and looked over your shoulder when you felt Rrollos fingers curling into your hair on the pillow. “You passed out again last night… do you remember?”

Frank gulped and his eyes were raking your face to watch your expression… he was obviously nervous about what had happened. Your heart ached a little to see him so uncertain.

“I remember Frank… but… I’m not really sure what happened. I think we need to talk.” He closed his eyes and nodded his head a little. You could see now that his face was really pretty banged up - bruises dark enough to show through his markings covered at least a third of his face. This was something new. You knew that Frank… fought, ALOT… but you had never seen him like this. He just looked so beaten down.

Momentary forgetting the two of you weren't alone in the bed you ran your fingers up to his jaw, trailing your thumb along it gently before you spoke “What happened to your face daddy?” you whispered, trying to keep the smile from your lips.

\---

When they had left their apartment Frank had let Rrollo drive the truck whilst he held his kitten on his lap. He was sweating the whole fuckin way - if the cops decided to pull them over and they were found with an unconscious girl with them fuck knows what would happen. Thankfully the journey was uneventful and they got her up into Franks Loft without anyone seeing them. Once he’s laid her out on his bed Frank and Rrollo had had a quick bite to eat and then got on beside her. She needed to be close to Frank right now and Rrollo had wanted to hang around to make sure she was ok. This made Frank feel good - Rrollo was a huge part of his life and he needed his Baby Girl to feel safe with him. The beating he had taken showed him that Rrollo already cared about her wellbeing.

Frank closed his eyes when she said they needed to talk… ugh… he knew he was gonna have to explain things to her. But there was always a chance that she wouldn't want this - want him. 

He fought not to wince when she trailed her fingers along his jaw and his ears twitched when she whispered to him, a small smile tugging his lips when she called him Daddy. Damn girl… maybe he didn’t need to worry too much after all.

Rrollo was still purring softly on the bed beside her as he smiled and ran his hands up her thigh and under the fogteeth jersey she was wearing so he could knead her soft belly. “Hmmmnnn. Sleeping beauty over there thought I had…. Hurt you baby.”   
He rubbed his hand across her soft skin before squeezing the little pot belly again, gods he loved how soft she was.  
“He didn't like that and decided to take it out on daddy's face.” He laughed at the shocked face she made… she would understand when he explained it all to her later but right now he just wanted to enjoy this time with her.

He started purring again as he watched her blush when his hand slid down, edging gently under her panties. Here eyes widened and her small hand shot down to grab his wrist… Frank frowned and pouted… why didn’t she want him to touch her?  
“Frank…” she whispered shaking her head at him, ” RROLLO…”   
As if on cue Rrollo shifted on the bed, moving closer to the girl and nuzzling his face into her hair, still purring and still fast asleep.

Frank looked at his girl - what was she worried about? Rrollo knew they were mated - it’s not like he'd try anything unless he was explicitly invited… “What? He’s sleepin’... He don’t care…” Frank moved his hand, his girl still holding onto his wrist as he leaned over her and punched Rrollos hip hard… the other orc snorted and mumbled   
“Nawwww...it’s Saturday momma…” before grunting and falling back into a low purr.

“See… “ Frank laughed as he moved his hand onto her stomach again, grinning as she released his wrist and let him slide his hand down under her panties.

“That’s it baby… let Daddy take care of you huh… them imma fix you somethin to eat and we can shower.” Just as he had expected she was already getting wet - literally Frank getting close enough to touch her was enough to have her body reacting and getting ready for him. He had wondered at this for a while and thought maybe it was part of why they had bonded so easily - some kind of preexisting compatibility.

He moved a bit closer, sliding his elbow underneath him so he could push up enough to lean over and kiss her. He smiled against her lips when she parted her legs for him, one knee resting against his stomach, the other leaning against Rrollos side “Good girl…” he purred as he pushed his fingers deeper into her, he was always marvelled at how hot she felt inside in comparison to her skin… uhhh… he fuckin loved it.

Frank rocked his hand gently against her, curling his fingers to hit her sweet spot as he watched her, kissing her between her gasps and moans. 

“Lemme see you baby…” he laughed as she turned her head slightly to check on Rrollo, blushing before she turned back to him and wriggled, pushing her ass up off the bed to pull up the jersey. She was getting bolder now and her leg was up over Rrollo… Frank growled as he leaned over to nuzzle against her naked breasts… he didn’t know what it was about this girl - but every time he was with her he felt like a teenager again.   
Like… fuck… here he was fingering her whilst his buddy was asleep in the bed with them.

Fuck - if she had any idea of the shit he and Rrollo had got up to together with chicks in the past she wouldn't be blushing like this about what they were doing right now. This was… well - with anyone else he’d of thought nothing of it… but with his Baby Girl it was some of the hottest shit he’d ever experienced.

Frank pushed his fingers deep as he stroked her clit, he knew exactly how to work her the way she liked now and she got louder as she nipped and sucked on her nipples.   
“Thats right baby Girl…. Cum for Daddy” He could feel her starting to flutter around his fingers, when he bent to kiss her again he caught the golden glint of Rrollos half closed eyes watching him. His girl was way past noticing that Rrollo had woken up, he was still purring softly as he watched Frank through the curls he was nuzzled against.

Frank looked back down at his girl as she came, one leg shamelessly draped over each of the orcs as she shuddered and clenched around him “Frank… uhhh… Daddy!” she moaned and Franks caught Rrollos grin as it spread across his face. 

Once she had relaxed back against the bed Frank reached down and kissed her hard, he reached over and lifted her leg gently from Rrollo and tugged down the jersey to cover her, bunching it in his fist as he rolled her onto her side to face him.

“Thats better baby… I couldn’t have you in my bed for the first time without makin’ you cum.” He laughed and stuck his fingers into his mouth, sucking them clean of her honey.

Fuck… he wanted to raw her right now but he needed to be takin’ care of her - and he doubted she’s have let him with Rrollo there… humans could be real touchy about that sometimes.

“You hug on Rrollo and rest for a bit princess…” Frank grunted as he sat up and swung himself to his feet “Imma make breakfast - you need to eat. We can have that talk later.” He adjusted himself in his shorts before he stood up - he wasn't hiding anything though.

And as he walked away he heard a squeak, turning to watch as Rrollo reached over and pulled his Baby Girl in against him, yawning loudly before he nuzzled into her hair again and fell back asleep.

Frank grinned and put his finger to his lips… “Shhh - don’t wake the baby…” he laughed as he stretched and made his way over to the kitchen.


	13. Chapter 13

Rrollo grinned as Franks Baby Girl squeaked when he hugged her tight against him. He had kept his hips turned down so his boner was facing into the mattress, but he wasn’t shy about pressing the rest of him against her as he snuggled in to snooze again. She was so soft and warm, and she smelled amazing. To him she still smelled as if Frank had knocked her up… their scents were so enmeshed, layered underneath the sleep smells and the sweetness of her cumming just now. She smelled like him too since he had been hugging on her all night - which was a nice bonus.

He and Franks bond was strong - stronger than most people knew… and her smelling like this stirred up something inside him. He would protect this girl, he’d take care of her. Somehow he felt that she has his now too.

Sighing softly he pulled her closer against him, his ear twitching as her curls tickled it. Heh, heh… crazy curly hair. 

He was so glad Frank had found her… though he had nagging thoughts, worries. Not just about what was going to happen with Dorghu - but also…. when Frank had submitted to her like that, gods... 

If she rejected him or hurt him, Rrollo had no idea what Frank might do - not just to himself, but also to anyone else unfortunate enough to cross his path. 

After a while he felt Franks girl relax against him and her breathing slowed as she drifted back to sleep. His friend had been right about her getting worn out quickly - though it’d be interesting to find out what she was like once the bond with Frank had settled in and she was sharing in his strength.  
Rrollo blushed a little as his thoughts strayed to this girl having the same sort of stamina as Frank, and how that would play out - probably in the bed they were in right now - down the line. Reflexively, with a soft growl, he shifted again and turned to let himself curl around her - she was fast asleep so it wasn’t like his boner was going to upset her. Rrollos eyes closed as he let his imagination take him to where it always did - this time starring Frank and his Baby Girl… and him, of course.

Frank had been across the room in the kitchen of the large studio making breakfast. But as Rrollo let his thoughts run a little hotter he paused when he realised that the sounds of activity had stopped. Puffing out some air to blow Baby Girls hair off his face he lifted his head to look up and see Frank standing at the end of the bed watching him. 

Uh oh… he froze and swallowed as he watched Frank raise his hand, two fingers gesturing to his own eyes before turning them to point at Rrollo - in the shadows he was standing in Franks eyes almost seemed to glow golden as they stared blankly down at him.

There was a few seconds silence before Rrollo swallowed again and a grin spread slowly across his face  
“Ya burnin’ the bacon bro…” He said as casually as he could before relaxing back onto the pillow.

“Shit!” Frank barked and ran back across to the kitchen as Rrollo started laughing - the commotion woke the girl up but Franks glare had killed his boner so he was safe now anyway.

“Hey lil’ mama…” Rrollo leaned up on one elbow as he squeezed her waist and grinned down at her.

“Our boy Franks gonna feed us… come on… let’s go Princess!” Without waiting for a response Rrollo slid his arm completely around and under her and hauled her up and over onto him as he rolled off the side of the bed. She squealed and laughed as he held her horizontally against his hip and carried her as he walked across the room over to where Frank was starting to lay food out on the table.

“Frank… hey dude… where should I put this lil’ snack?” He laughed and twisted himself to flash first her ass and then her head towards his friend before hitching her up against him as she wriggled in his grip.

Rrollo grinned as Frank casually stalked over to them before crouching down on his haunches and cupping the girls face to kiss her. A few moments later they were still kissing and Rrollo felt himself getting a little too interested in their antics.

He pulled her gently away from Frank and set her on her feet…  
“Ok - the foods getting cold man… Time out... Time out!” he stepped toward Frank and casually shoved him over onto his ass before sitting at the table and starting to pile food onto his plate whilst he tried to calm the blushes that were creeping across his face.

\- - -

Tugging the jersey down over your butt you ran forwards to help Frank up off the floor. He made a big show of wincing and clinging onto you as he let you ‘pick him up’ and put him in a seat at the table “See baby… he beats me all the time.”

The three of you laughed as you hopped onto a seat at the table, taking a moment to try and calm your blushes down as he loaded up a plate with bacon, eggs and toast for you. It smelled delicious and you watched Frank with curiosity as he put more food onto Rrollos plate before he started filling up his own. You had heard loads about Rrollo bt never really seen the two of them interacting together. The food was delicious - most food had been tasting better lately - it just smelled SO GOOD and the three of you ate in comfortable silence as you looked around.

Almost turning in your seat to look around the large space you took in what you could see of Franks apartment. It was nothing like you had imagined. 

Essentially a large studio space it was one big room… one corner dominated by the huge bed and the opposite corner where they now sat housing a neat kitchen. The ceilings were so high - it was obviously not a general apartment - you guessed it had been an industrial space that had been converted. Two large windows took up one wall, though the one near the bed had the blinds drawn at the moment and was letting slats of daylight filter across the bed and the floor.

You felt a shifting in one of the chairs across from you and turned to see Frank watching you with concern “Everything OK Baby?” He asked glancing quickly at Rrollo before he looked back at you… his large scarred hand sliding across the table to touch your arm.

You smiled, “Yeah… sorry - I’m just looking around. I… I don’t know what I imagined your place to be like…” tilting your head you smiled at him, both he and Rrollo were sitting shirtless as they ate and you saw Franks muscles twitch a little as he looked around with a frown.

“I’ll give you a tour once you’ve eaten Princess… but you need your energy.” Frank turned away for a second to lean back and pull something off the counter behind him before returning to slide a plate of pastries across to you “...eat some more.”

Rrollo had been chewing a huge mouthful of food, his knife and fork gripped in his fists upright on the table as Frank spoke and he swallowed before barking out a laugh.

“HA! I’ll give ya the tour right now... “ he stuck his fork into a strip of bacon and lifted it - using it to point around the room “The floor, the ceiling, the bed, the window…” you jumped a little as Franks had shot out to clamp over Rrollos mouth.

“Ignore him Baby…” Frank started to speak when Rrollo jammed the bacon laden fork towards his mouth, and straight into Franks hand. “You fu…” Frank snatched his hand back and made to get up out of his seat before he paused as you and Rrollo burst out laughing together. He snarled a little at his friend before he relaxed back into his seat and shot you a wicked glance as he licked the bacon grease from the back of his hand slowly.

“I like it…” You said looking up again “...It suits you Frank… It's so big!”  
Both you and Frank glanced at Rrollo - just waiting for the response to your statement, but his mouth was full of food again and he was too slow to get anything out before Frank responded. 

“I’m glad you like it baby… you can come here whenever you want.” Frank sighed and leaned back as he drank some coffee as rrollo smirked.

“Yeah she can…” Rrollo mumbled under his breath and shot you a wink before he shovelled a forkful of eggs into his mouth.

This was so surreal. After what had happened yesterday… everything with Frank, and then you had passed out and woken up in a strange place with two huge orcs. Two huge gang members… and yet you had never felt as safe and secure in your life. 

Goddess… you had woken up in bed with the two of them. 

You hardly knew Rrollo at all and… you felt your cheeks flushing at the memory of what else had happened in the bed and you caught the two orcs exchanging grins as they no doubt scented your body's reaction to the memory.

“I mean - this place is cool man... but its all open - there’s no privacy.” Rrollo huffed before jamming some toast into his mouth.

“It’d be plenty private if there were only two of us here....” Frank dragged the plate back over towards you, taking another sip of coffee as you looked over to see a pout forming on Rrollos face.

“Maybe so.” he mumbled, shooting Frank a sidelong glare.

“Maybe so.” he mumbled, shooting Frank a sideling glare.

There were a few seconds of awkward silence as you dutifully munched on a chocolate croissant before Rrollo drained his mug and stood up, dramatically looking at his bare wrist before making a loud declaration  
“Would ya look at the time?! I gotta go… things to see, people to do…” 

Frank sighed and covered his face with his hands and you almost choked on your coffee as Rrollo proceeded to flex his muscles and give you a mini show as he moved away from the table  
“I can’t keep all this sweet goodness just for you two…” He tugged at the waistband of the tiger print briefs he was wearing and let it snap back with a snarl. 

Gods - he was exactly like Frank had described him and even through the embarrassment and exasperation on his face Franks love for his friend shone through. You both watched as Rrollo scooped up his jeans and t-shirt, draping them over one arm as he came back towards you.

“Baby Girl… I’m so glad I finally got to meet you.” He purred.

You blushed as he scooped up your hand in his to press it against his face as he crouched down in front of you at eye level  
“I hope yer gonna take care of my boy Frank here….” 

Reaching out he brushed some of the hair away from your face and you remembered the look in his eyes as he had watched Frank submit to you.

“I know that might be hard… especially now that… well - now that you’ve seen ME.”

You closed your eyes as the laughter caught in your throat and you could practically feel the air over beside Frank frost over. Suddenly you felt Rrollos lips pressing against yours as he stole a kiss - jumping away at the scrape of Franks chair on the floor as the larger orc tensed, ready to get up.

When you opened your eyes to laugh again he was already halfway over towards the door, his boots in his hand as he bowed to you before saluting Frank.

“I’ll see you later Princess…” he called as he opened the door, turning back to you both with a grin as he began to step out “You too Baby Girl!” he smirked and dove out the door - hauling it closed just in time for one of the pastries, thrown by Frank, to slam off it and explode.

“Imma kill him one day…” Frank growled as he stood up and came around beside you - watching the door warily until he looked down at you when you spoke.

“Frank - he just walked out in his underwear…” 

He shrugged and scratched his stomach as he frowned at the mess of cream and crumbs he had made on his door. “Yeah, I know… that’s Rrollo.”

\---


	14. Chapter 14

“Imma kill him one day…” Frank growled as he stood up and came around beside you - watching the door warily until he looked down at you when you spoke.

“Frank - he just walked out in his underwear…” 

He shrugged and scratched his stomach as he frowned at the mess of cream and crumbs he had made on his door. “Yeah, I know… that’s Rrollo.”

\---

Frank ran his tongue over his tusk nervously and looked down at his girl. Rrollo had left - and now they were alone. This is what he had been waiting for - but also what he had been dreading. They needed to have ‘a talk’ about everything that was happening with them… but - this meant the chance that his Baby Girl might peace out of the whole thing and walk away from him. And he didn’t know how he would cope if that happened.

Tearing his eyes away from her he growled angrily at the mess he had made by flinging the cake at Rrollo. He huffed and flashed his girl a smile before scooping up a roll of paper towels and stalking over to clean it up. Frank was starting to sweat a little as he wiped down the door, his ears turned back to listen as his girl sat eating at the table. When he bent to scoop up the mess and wipe the floor he turned his head slightly and spoke to her over his shoulder.

“Uh… Once you’ve done eatin’ you can look around the place Baby…” He stood and turned, giving her a grin when he saw she was still eating - that was a good sign - before we walked back over to the kitchen area and dumped the mess into the trash before rinsing his hands and drying them off.

He tried to look around his place through her eyes. Their homes were as different as they were… hers was small, colorful, cheery and soft, just like her. He loved going there as much as he loved her. It was like enveloping himself into her world… but as he looked around his own home he worried what it said about him when she looked at it.

Big, empty, bleak. 

Rrollo had always teased him about his place - but Frank had everything exactly how he wanted it. It was easy to keep clean, to keep everything in order. When he lay in bed he could see everything - no surprises for him in the night in this place.

Leaning against the counter he watched her as she sat sipping her coffee and looking around - god's she was beautiful. But she looked so small here. She he shone like a tiny jewel in a vast grey rock face… Frank grunted and laughed at himself for the uncharacteristically poetic thought.

“What is it… what’s so funny Frank?” She had turned to watch him and he blushed under her gaze before shaking himself.

“Nuthin… just… your hair.” He gritted his teeth as he saw her face pout and blush at him from under her curls and he crossed over to pet her hair before bowing to kiss her head.

“Its beautiful is all….” he whispered to her before ruffling her hair and then sprinting away across the room to dodge the kick she aimed at his junk.

\---

Attempting to smooth down your hair you laughed and sat your coffee mug down on the table. You did feel better today - spending the night here seemed to have done the trick… a proper night's sleep had made all the difference and the full breakfast Frank had furnished you with hadn't gone wrong either.

In reality though - you knew your hair was less than beautiful right now. After feeling so off colour of late you hadn't been looking after yourself - and yesterday… gods,you had fainted and work and then…

“Oh gods! Frank! The baby!” How could you have forgotten?! Franks sister in law Tianda had had her baby yesterday… gods - what else had gone on?

Frank had frozen for a second but a huge smile spread across his face now and he sat on the edge of the bed, patting his knee for you to go to him.  
“C’mere and I’ll tell ya all about it kitten….” He rumbled as he watched you pad across to him - it always made you blush when Frank looked at you like this… its wasnt lust in his eyes - it was… something more.

He licked his lips and pulled you onto his lap when you got close enough before he nuzzled down onto your hair again.

“Everyone is fine - it’s a little girl… she’s perfect. Plump and blue… just perfect. No name yet… uh… well - at least there wasn’t when I was still at the hospital.” Frank sighed and hugged you against him and you felt his tusks nudging against your neck.

“I’m so sorry Frank - I can’t believe you had to leave your family to come and … check on me…” He had done more than that. Much more… and you felt him tense a little when you continued to speak.   
“Frank… what happened last night?” 

Pulling gently away from him you turned to look up into his face, but franks eyes were on the floor and he wouldn't meet your gaze.

“I know somethings has been happening… with me - and I have an idea of what that may be..” He looked up at this, concern now clear in his eyes,   
“But - what was that last night? Before I passed out?”

You stared at each other for a few seconds, Franks ears twitching nervously before he lowered himself to lie back on the bed with a groan… he tapped his chest signalling for you to lie on him so you could talk… sometimes he did this - it was easier for him to talk about things sometimes when the two of you weren't looking at each other.

As you lay on his chest you could feel his heart racing and you slid a hand up to stroke his ear “It’s ok Frank… take your time...”

The two of you lay together in silence for a few minutes before he spoke again, 

“Last night - when I came over…” Frank started to absent mindedly stroke your back as he spoke and you let yourself relax against him.

“Orcs…ah… its different for us Baby Girl - well…” he sighed deeply “...some of us.”   
He shook his head and started again, 

“OK. What I did last night was my way of showing you… I’m yours Baby Girl. I love you.”   
You swayed slightly as Franks chest rose and fell but you stayed silent as he obviously had more to say.

“I needed you to see, to know, that I’m all yours. I worship you Baby Girl… I’ve never felt anything like this for anyone before - and last night I let myself submit to it. I’m all in.” You let Frank scoop up one of your hands in his and watched and he pulled it gently up to look at it.

“It’s a big fuckin deal for an Orc guy to do that… old timey shit I guess…” He pressed your hand against his face as he continued “But when Rrollo thought I had hurt you - that I would hurt you…. I guess I needed him to see it too.” He leaned against your hand and paused.

“Why… why did Rrollo think you had hurt me Frank?” you kept your voice soft as your fingers trailed across his battered face. He had mentioned and incident with Rrollo earlier but you still had no idea what had gone on.

\---

Frank squeezed his eyes shut… he needed to calm himself. He couldn’t fuck this up - he couldn’t risk losing her - but he wasn't sure if he had the words.

“When the kids told me you had passed out at work… I panicked. I know you haven’t been feelin’ so good and I was stuck at the hospital. So I asked Rrollo to go and check on you.” 

Frank took a deep breath and his senses were filled with the scent of all three of them, it calmed him a little and he continued,   
“When he got there… he scented you and he thought I had kn… uh, he thought you were pregnant.”   
Frank paused as he felt his girl move on him, he could tell she was looking at him now but he kept his eyes on the ceiling as he swallowed and squeezed her against him a little.

“He came to the hospital to talk to me about it. And when I explained that it wasn't, uh, that that's not what it was… he got real mad. I’ve never seen Rrollo go off like that - he got some good fuckin hits in before I stopped him too.”

“I don’t understand Frank - he got mad because I wasn't pregnant?”

“Nah… he got mad because that scent - our scent…. It's not that you're pregnant Baby… it’s that somehow… and fuck knows how we managed it… but we’re mated… no - it's more than that.” He took a deep breath,   
“Somehow… we’re mated and you’ve become Clan Blood.”

She stayed silent - but she hadn’t ran screaming out of the apartment so Frank was hopeful.

“Do you know what that means baby?” He asked - his voice cracking a little.

“I do.” 

“Do you understand why Rrollo got so mad at me?”

“I do Frank.”

He waited to see if she would say anything else but she just lay there silently. He tried to scent the air to see if she could pick up what she was feeling… but all he could scent were the good smells - the sleep scents. Her, him and Rrollo.

She was quiet again, and Frank could feel his chest start to hurt and his eyes begin to prick with the first sting of tears. He forced his body to relax as he began to shake a little… fuck…

“I’m sorry.” it came out as a growl and he cursed himself as he blinked and he felt the tears run down either side of his face.

He was about to release her from his arms and let her go when she shifted against him and he felt the hand against his cheek shift to touch a tear - his cheeks beginning to burn with hurt and shame.

“I’m not.” 

Franks head snapped up and he looked down at her… she was watching him, and he loosed his grip on her a little as she turned in his arms to bring her other hand up to cup his jaw, her thumb catching the other tear he had shed as she smiled at him.

“What….?”

“I’m not sorry Frank… I Love you too.” his girl released his face and pushed herself up, he let his hands slide onto her hips as she straddled him now and looked down at him.

“I know that this has all happened so quickly… but - I can’t imagine being without you Frank… I’m yours.”

As he watched her he felt more tears flow from his eyes - but they were tears of release this time, of joy… she wanted him. She Loved him too.

“I’ve had an idea of what was happening for a while… to be honest, it's been ever since that first night we were together Frank.” she shook her head a little and Frank watched her curls sway as he relaxed back against the bed, the tension draining from him.

“Clan blood…” She whispered,   
“I don’t know alot about it Frank… but I know that it's not an easy thing to do - and I know a lot of humans have died trying. I’m guessing that's why Rrollo…” she stroked his face before continuing “did what he did.”

“Yeah… it’s real old Orc... magic. Baby… are you a Bright?” her answer didn’t matter to him… he loved her and would love her whatever she was… but it would at least have explained how this had happened without the work of the shamans and the magic of the pit.

“No Frank… I’m just a little kitchen witch.” She laughed.

“Like my momma…” Frank sighed and reached up to touch her hair.

“We must just be special Baby… we made our own magic.”

 

\---

You felt Franks stomach finally relax as you sat astride him… the trails of his tears streaked down into his ears and you laughed a little as his ears twicted and flicked them away in irritation.

Franks revelation about his feelings haven't been a surprise to you- it had been there the whole time - unspoken between you. But the fact that he had submitted himself to you so completely… and in front of rrollo like that…. Goddess, what had you done to inspire such devotion form him?

You had had your suspicions about the mating… and the Clan blood magic too… the way you had been feeling, the shift in your senses. You’d heard a little about Dark Orc magic - and the rituals involved when you had been part of a coven… but the details were sketchy and not spoken of openly. The fact that this had somehow happened between you and Frank was a mystery… one that you intended to solve… but however it had happened… it had been natural magic… something rare and unpredictable… but wonderful.

When Frank mentioned his mother you were shocked… he rarely spoke about his parents, you basically only knew that that they were both dead, his smile now made you venture to ask a question ”Your momma was a witch?”

Frank rubbed his face, scrubbing away the last of the tears before he grinned that boyish smile at you. “Kinda… she had a little altar like yours. She showed me some stuff when I was a kid. Just… about plants and rocks and stuff…”

Aha… you watched Franks cheeks flush as you realised he had known exactly what he had been doing when he had given you the Rose Quartz when he first visited you. You had smiled so many times at the thought of Frank picking it out for you - most likely because it was Pink, but now you knew he knew the deeper meaning to the crystal he had chosen.

“Mmmhmmmm…” You smiled.

He blushed harder and looked away, his ears flicking with embarrassment,  
“... just stuff like that. She was good - like you… a good woman.” His voice trailed off a little and you saw his focus starting to slip away. No, you needed to reign him back to the here and now.

“So… why do I still feel so tired Frank… why did I faint at work?” this was the part you still couldn't figure out… that and the nightmares.

Frank moved under you and sat up, gripping you so you were in his lap as he looked down at you.

“Ah baby… I’m so sorry.” He pushed back your hair and shook his head as he spoke,  
“I should have been with you, to look after you. The bond… it takes a lot of energy at the start - your supposed to stay close, stay together so that you can share it. I just… I wasn’t sure thats what was happening and I didn’t want to crowd you. But that’s why I brought you here… you can stay here until you feel better, stay close… I’ll look after you baby.”

You wanted to ask him about the dreams… but he looked so happy right now… you decided that could wait.

“Ok Frank… I’m starting to feel better already.” You smiled up at him and his eyes lit up a little.

“Girl - you’re gonna be so strong… ain't nobody gonna wanna mess with you.” He Snarled and bared his tusks then burst out laughing when you snarled back at him with a growl.

Once he had calmed himself enough to speak he pulled you into him with a sigh   
“So this is real… what do we do now Baby Girl?” He asked - his voice soft as his eyes searched your face.

You kissed him softly and slowly before leaning in to whisper to him… “We enjoy it… Zorguz”

\---


	15. Chapter 15

“Girl - you’re gonna be so strong… ain't nobody gonna wanna mess with you.” He Snarled and bared his tusks then burst out laughing when you snarled back at him with a growl.

Once he had calmed himself enough to speak he pulled you into him with a sigh  
“So this is real… what do we do now Baby Girl?” He asked - his voice soft as his eyes searched your face.

 

You kissed him softly and slowly before leaning in to whisper to him… “We enjoy it… Zorguz”

\---

 

Ah…. this girllll.. Frank growled and pulled her against him, playfully biting at her neck. Frank loved doing this - it was the closest he had ever come to marking her, claiming her… it made his mouth water to think about when they were like this, it but he didn’t think he could bring himself to actually do it… to bite down on her soft skin hard enough to pierce it. No - he liked her intact , and wriggling, and laughing the way she was now.

As he scented her he picked up the lingering musk from Rrollos little sexy time hug he’s had with her this morning… god only knew what kind of shithad been going through his friends mind at the time… pervert. Frank had scented the lust from across the apartment - but he’d be lying if he didn't admit it had turned him on… just a… lot.

Well - she was his mate now… she’d accepted him and since this was their first official day together he didn’t want her to smell like anyone but him… the shower was calling them both - but first Frank wanted to have a little fun with her.

Releasing her neck from his teeth he pulled back and fixed ehr with a stare as he lifted her gently off his lap and stood her in front of him.

He fought to keep his face straight as she eyed him suspiciously, “What is it Frank?”

Growling low in his chest Frank slid off the end of the bed and sank onto his knees in front of her, his eyes locked to hers as he slid his hands slowly up her thighs.

“Frank?” she asked him, a tiny smile twitched on his lips as the quiver in her voice.

He grunted as he started to tug down her panties “By now you must be beginning to be able to scent things… can you tell me what you smell like right now?”  
He scented teh air, flashing his teeth at her for a second as she stepped out of the panties and he tossed them across the room.

His girl sniffed the air tentatively, fuck - it was so cute watching her but he kept his face stern to maintain the game.

“I smell like… me… and you?” She tilted her head and smiled at him.  
“What else? Come on…” He tugged her forwards a little by the jersey she was wearing.

He watched her sniff the air with a frown… gods he loved her. Bt when she didn't answer him he growled again and cupped his hands on her butt, rubbing it roughly to heat her skin and release more of Rrollos scent from where he had been pressing himself against her.

She sniffed again and Frank grinned as he saw the blush spread across her cheeks. “Oh… I can smell…. Rrollo!”

“And…” Franks voice was so low it was almost a whisper but he saw her pupils dilate as her body finally reacted to the scents she was picking up… both Rrollos lingers musk from this morning and the fresh scent of his own desire for her now 

“Oh… he was…. and you…” Frank grinned as she shifted her feet - clearly embarrassed now that she recognised Rrollos scent for what it was. 

“Uh huh…. Thats a problem for Daddy right now…” Frank tugged the jersey up and over her head, tossing it in the same direction he had flung her panties.

 

\---

It was the strangest thing… you could smell the desire… and not only that - you could distinguish between the different scents. The general scents of the individuals - including yourself… the sweet, almost powdery scent of sleep… and on top of it all… the scent of lust.

You realised now that the scent of you and Frank together was something you had accepted and enjoyed for a while. But you blushed when you picked up that undeniable scent of lust from Rrollo - and something happened to you when you did. You felt your cheeks burning and you knew you were starting to get wet, the scents of both males attraction for you was making your body run riot… for a second you were worried that Frank would be angry… but he had clearly been able to scent this all morning and you saw his lips twitch into a smile for the briefest second.

Oh - he was teasing you about it. Well… two could play at that game.

“Are you jealous Daddy?” You pouted a little and touched your fingers to your lips where Rrollo had kissed you. Franks nostrils flared and his eyes darkened as he watched your tongue dart out to lick them.

“He tasted so tasted nice….” you coo’ed, only half having to pretend to blush and be coy… he had tasted nice… and the scent was working for you now too.

Frank was silent for a second and you wondered you had taken it too far as you saw a muscle in his jaw twitch. He looked down at himself, his erection straining against his boxers and he licked a tusk before taking a deep breath, openly scenting the air with a growl.

“You ‘wan me to call him?” 

You stood silently for a few seconds… trying to read the look on Franks face, but he looked deadly serious. Worrying that you had upset him you scented the air lightly… but it was just the warm spice of his rising lust. He WAS serious…

You knew that orcs were more open about sexuality, and you hard heard enough from others about Frank and Rrollos exploits together to know they weren't shy about anything with each other, but this was so out of your normal experience.

Shockingly though, you found yourself considering it… but… you blushed and shook your head a little before a smile tried to curl your lips and you had to look away from franks hot gaze in embarrassment.

“Thats ok…” Frank laughed and jumped to his feet, you let out a squeal in shock… it always surprised you how fast Frank could move when he wanted to. And you laughed as he scooped you up into his arms.

“Come on then Baby Girl… there’s something I’ve wanted to do with you for a long time.”

\---

Frank nuzzled his tusks against her curls as he carried her into the bathroom and set her on her feet as he turned on the huge walk in shower. He had installed it himself when he had renovated this place and he had been dying to get her into it with him since that first time she had let him wash her hair at her place.

He loved his girls apartment - but the tub and shower were way too small for him to get into alone never mind get in it with her. 

He stripped off his shorts and tossed them into the basket before scooping her over to him and stepping in. She squealed as he pulled her under the flow with him and he laughed as he tilted her head back and pushed the wet curls back from her hair. They had set out some of the toiletries they had brought from her apartment in the shower already and he sighed with happiness as he poured some shampoo into his hands before beginning to lather up her hair. 

He was so relaxed, he couldn't remember a time in his life before when he had felt this happy

Frank watched her face as he slowly massaged her hair into a lather, she looked so peaceful… his mate… bis beautiful mate. He grunted as he felt her small hands slide up his thighs before trailing her fingers lightly up the underside of his cock… he was still hard from their moment on the bed and he felt a low purr begin in his chest as she caressed him. He laughed when she marvelled at the water droplets on his chest dancing with the vibrations as he rinsed her hair and his ears flicked a few times before he sighed and started to sing softly to her.

Her head shot up and she smiled at him but he grabbed her and turned her around as he reached for the conditioner bottle.

“Nah… don’t watch me… and don’t laugh - your supposed to sing in the shower… errebody knows that.” He grunted and started again as he combed teh sweet smelling conditioner through her hair… 

“At last... my love has come along… My lonely days are over and life is like a song, oh yeah...” Frank knew he could sing, but obviously his girl hadn’t expected it and he paused to turn her head back to face front when she tried to turn and watch him again. Resuming combing her hair he continued, 

“At last... the skies above are blue... My heart was…” Frank froze and his ears pricked up as he slammed the shower - turning it off.

Had he hears…? Fuck… shit… not now!

He turned the water back on and smiled down at his girl, turning her and chucking under her chin to try and dispel the worry he saw on her face.

“Sounds like I’m about to have some visitors Kitten… nothin’ to worry about. You enjoy the shower and I’ll go get rid of them.” He bent to kiss her and smacked her butt slightly before he stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel.

As soon as Frank had turned away from his girl a snarl bloomed on his face. Not this fucker… here… now. But he should have expected it - dammit… he should have stayed with baby Girl at her place - stayed out of the way. Too late now.

He scrubbed himself dry and was already at the door when it was rattled in its frame as it was knocked heavily. Frank took a deep breath then slapped himself… he needed to keep a clear head - his girl was here with him and they were both still weakened from the bonding. 

Grabbing the heavy door he hauled it open and came face to face with the crooked smile of another huge orc.

“Zorguz…” the orc growled with a grin. Frank scowled and barely kept himself from baring his tusks at the visitor before he responded in a low growl 

“Rhullghar. What the fuck d’you want?”

The orc crossed his arms over his chest and frowned  
“Now now, is that any way to greet you big brother?”

\----


End file.
